Eterno Destino
by AletwilighterForever
Summary: Siempre supo que no era normal, pero no hasta que los conoció. Evadía su destino sin saberlo, sin pretenderlo, ahora todo ah cambiado y no es la misma de antes. Obligada a dejar Phoenix para proteger su secreto se muda a Forks, conociendo al amor de su eternidad y abrazando juntos su destino, con un solo objetivo en mente recuperar todo lo que les ha sido negado desde hace siglos.
1. DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER: ACLARO NO SOY DUEÑA DE CREPÚSCULO NI DE IMMORTALS SERIES ESTÁS PERTENECEN SOLO A STEPHENIE MEYER Y ALYSON NOEL LA TRAMA ES LA ÚNICA QUE ME PERTENECE ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN TENGO PENSADO PASARLA AL INGLÉS SI RESULTA SER ACEPTADA….ACEPTO SUGUERENCIAS Y CRITICAS ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN

ATTE: Ale

**Summary: Siempre supo que no era normal, pero no hasta que los conoció. Evadía su destino sin saberlo, sin pretenderlo, ahora todo ah cambiado y no es la misma de antes. Obligada a dejar Phoenix para proteger su secreto se muda a Forks, conociendo al amor de su eternidad y abrazando juntos su destino, con un solo objetivo en mente recuperar todo lo que les ha sido negado desde hace siglos.**

**Ella siempre supo que no era normal, siempre invisible ante los demás, solo dejándolo de ser hasta cuando conoció a Ever y a Damen una pareja de inmortales que la salvaron de una trágica muerte asiéndola cambiar, para después descubrir que ha tenido un hermano desde hace más de seiscientos años. Viéndose obligada a dejar Phoenix por miedo a que su madre descubriera su secreto utiliza la escusa de su matrimonio y se muda a Forks en compañía de su padre, hasta que tenga que desaparecer para siempre. Solo el llegar a Forks la lleva a conocer al que será el amor de su eternidad abrazando su destino a su lado.**

**No es necesario que conozcan toda la saga. Aunque sei es preferencial igual se irá explicando todo a lo largo de la historia solo les pido una oportunidad. Gracias **

**Y como saben aceptare sus críticas y propuestas**


	2. Eterno Cambio

**CAPÍTULO I  
UN ADIÓS**

Mi madre me llevo al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche bajadas en Phoenix la temperatura era de veinticuatros grados así como un cielo perfectamente despejado, era todo lo contrario a lo que me espera en Forks un pequeño pueblo en la península Olympic, al noroeste de Washington antes pasaba hay cada verano con mi padre Charlie, pero eso termino cuando cumplí catorce y me impuse, por lo que él viajaba a California para que pudiéramos estar juntos…

Adoraba realmente Phoenix, me encantaba realmente el calor abrazador que procesaba, así como la vitalidad de la ciudad que se extendía a todas las direcciones.

— Bella — me dijo mi mamá por enésima vez antes de subir al avión — No tienes por qué hacerlo

Mi madre pensaba que había tomado la decisión de marcharme a Forks solo por ella, pero desgraciadamente esa no era esa la única razón por lo cual lo decidí hace meses ella había notado mi cambio de actitud últimamente, ya no era la misma chica que solía ser siempre había sido tímida pero ahora ya no era tan tímida si no que siempre reaccionaba como si estuvieran a punto de atacarme en cualquier momento aunque después de haber pasado por lo que pase era normal mi actitud.

— Pero quiero ir — Le mentí nunca había sido buena mentirosa tendía a que me descubrieran rápidamente cuando decía la primera mentira pero en los últimos meses había mentido tanto que ya no me era difícil mentir

— Está bien, saluda a Charlie de mi parte — Dijo con resignación después de haber estudiado mis ojos en busca de mentira aunque por más que lo intentase no me descubriría tan fácilmente gracias a Ever y Damen que me habían ayudado en los últimos cinco meses— Chicos creo que les toca despedirse — Dijo Renée apartándose y señalando a mis dos únicos mejores amigos en Phoenix que habían estado conmigo durante todo este tiempo Ever y Damen, ambos son inmortales y ahora yo también lo soy gracias a ellos que me salvaron después de lo que me sucedió hace pocos meses.

— Bella te extrañaremos mucho — Dijo Ever mientras me abrazaba y yo le regresaba el abrazo a mi única y verdadera mejor amiga — Sabemos que es lo mejor para ti y sabes que si nos necesitas solo bastara una llamada para que estemos contigo en menos de cinco minutos lo sabes ¿verdad? — solo asentí con la cabeza en señal de que realmente lo sabía, ellos no me habían abandonado pero había llegado el tiempo de que ellos también se debían mudar para evitar que descubrieran que nunca envejecen lo mismo que yo tendría que hacer después de haber entrado a la universidad.

— Bella, recuerda que todo estará bien ¿sí? — Yo solo asentí de nuevo conteniendo las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir de nuevo — Eres fuerte y mereces ser feliz nunca lo olvides y a pesar de que no estaremos ahora contigo sabemos que lo has superado además de que sabemos que estarás bien ya que ahora también sabes cómo preparar el elixir, solo recuerda no pasarte todo el tiempo en Summerland — Termino con una sonrisa Damen mientras me abrazaba, a lo que yo solo correspondí. Él era como el hermano que nunca había tenido había estado para mí todo este tiempo que me encontré en mi estado zombi del cual solo logre salir gracias a ellos que nunca me dejaron sola.

— Gracias chicos, por todo —Dije mientras miraba a los ojos a ambos — reconozco que al principio me moleste con ustedes pero ahora les agradezco por haberme salvado de la muerte después de que esos hombres me atacaron y tienen razón lo eh superado y gracias a ustedes que han estado conmigo siempre de verdad chicos los amo fueron lo mejor que me pudo pasar — Termine mientras les regalaba una pequeña sonrisa

— Tranquila Bells estaremos siempre contigo, ¿llevas tú amuleto?

— Si Damen, lo llevo —Dije mientras lo cubría con mi blusa de nuevo — sabes que nunca me lo quitare gracias

— Más te vale Isabella — Dijo está vez Ever conteniendo la risa al ver la mueca que había hecho cuando dijo mi nombre completo — Por cierto te tenemos un regalo de despedida solo que este ya se encuentra en Forks lo tuvimos que enviar y no aceptamos un no como respuesta.

— Pero de verdad no quería que gastaran nada en mí….

— Bella tú también puedes manifestar cosas y sabes a lo que me refiero así que no hemos gastado nada y sabes que lo hicimos porque te queremos, lo mandamos hace dos semanas.

—Y si Renée estuvo de acuerdo ella nos ayudo a que llegase bien — añadió Damen justo cuando me encontraba por replicarle a Ever….

— Además lo siento Bella se que odias llamar la atención pero debes saber lo que hemos dicho para que no hubiese problema con tú padre dijimos que era un regalo de Renée, Phil, y nuestros "padres" así que ya sabes que decir cuando te pregunten por tú nuevo Aston Martin azul por cierto

— Como que un Aston Martin chicos ese auto cuesta millones.  
¡No lo puedo aceptar!

— Lo siento Bella pero no aceptamos un no como respuesta y lo sabes y ese fue solo el regalo de Damen para ti — Que no podía creer que había más cómo es posible que no bastase con un regalo de más de un millón de dólares — Se lo que está pensando y si hay más. —Inmediatamente sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas.

— Pensé que no podían leer mi mente — susurré

— Es verdad pero eres muy fácil de descifrar — Dijo Damen con una sonrisa a él le era realmente divertido verme sonrojada — además lo siento Bella sabes que nunca me pongo del lado de Ever en cuanto a estos casos, pero tú lo vales eres la hermana que siempre quisimos ambos y si mal no recuerdo eras mi hermana desde hace seiscientos años habrás cambiado físicamente pero tú mirada nunca cambiara.

— Gracias de verdad, por todo nunca me cansare de agradecérselos, y bueno Ever ¿Cuál es la otra sorpresa?

—Bueno es que envié un nuevo guardarropa para ti. Que es realmente adecuado para el lugar en el cuál vivirás ahora y más te vale usarlo _todo _se lo entregue personalmente a Charlie y le explique lo del auto y todoademás de que arregle tú habitación y antes de que me preguntes como nos dejo a mí a Damen pasar Renée le llamó y debo agregar que le agradamos realmente a tú padre por haberte sacado de aquél estado zombi en el que estabas.

— Pero chicos…

— Nada de peros Bella ya te hemos dicho el porqué de todo, _eres_ especial para nosotros y lo sabes además puedes llamarnos cuando quieras y estaremos ahí si nos necesitas.

— De acuerdo chicos gracias de nuevo — dije mientras me lanzaba a brazos de ambos para despedirme.

— Bella, te veré pronto — Dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba a nosotros con lagrimas en los ojos — Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Estaré aquí tan pronto me necesites, Te amo cariño

— Y yo a ti mamá. No te preocupes — le pedí —. Todo irá genial lo sé.  
Me abrazo fuertemente durante un minuto hasta que tuve que abordar mi avión, y ella y mis mejores amigos y hermano en otra vida se marchaban para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a Seattle y desde allí a Port Angeles una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche no me desagradaba el viajar aunque si me preocupaba el pasar una hora con Charlie en el coche ambos éramos personas de pocas palabras aunque cuando se entero de que iría a vivir con él lo tomo realmente bien ya que le agradaba el que viviese con él después de varios años de estar con mi Renée.

El viaje parecía realmente tranquilo, me dedique a pensar en cómo había cambiado mi vida en este último año desde que Ever y Damen llegaron al instituto de Phoenix yo no era ni más ni menos una chica más del montón yo no era como Ever que encajaba perfectamente en Phoenix, mi cabello castaño era largo pero no se comparara con su larga melena rubia así como sus ojos azules eran realmente diferente a los míos marrón y su tez era broceada mientras que la mía era blanca ya que mi madre tiene sangre albina, aún recuerdo el primer día que ella y Damen se acercaron a mi parecía que me conocían de antes aunque yo nunca los haya visto en mi vida, ambos eran realmente extraños siempre bebían un liquido rojo aunque a pesar de que nunca los veía comer y se comportaban extraño se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos hasta que hace cinco meses cuando iba de regreso a casa después de haber comprado lo necesario para la cena, tres hombres borrachos me jalaron a un callejón con intención de abusar de mi, aunque antes de eso me golpearon y torturaron cuando creyeron que estaba muerta decidieron dejarme hay tirada con la ropa rota y ensangrentada.

Más tarde recuerdo como desperté en la casa de Damen, y me explicaron todo aunque en un principio me negué a creerles lo termine haciendo después de haberme visto en el espejo sin rastros de heridas o algún cardenal en mi piel, y ver que Ever había manifestado ropa para que tomase una ducha y me pudiese marchar había estado dos días inconsciente y le habían dicho a Renée que me iba a quedar a dormir en casa de Ever, ese fin de semana para que me lograra recuperar incluso aún recuerdo como Renée empezó a ver cambios en mi en la semana que volví a casa, ya que había crecido últimamente unos cuantos centímetros así como mi cabello estaba más largo y brillante y mis ojos eran a hora un café más claro, y mi cuerpo ahora también parecía un poco más desarrollado y firme como el de una modelo aunque no fuese una me había convertido en un imán de _peligro _como decía Damen ya que él se encargaba de alejar a los chicos con segundas intenciones cada vez que oía sus mentes lo llamaba y el acudía a salvarme dos meses después me contaron todo acerca de los poderes que había adquirido al volverme inmortal que eran la manifestación instantánea, la telepatía, telequinesis, el ver auras como Ever, y el poder saber la respuestas de varias cosas ese _don _me encantaba en los exámenes ya que con solo tocar la pregunta sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta así como con tan solo tocar un libro ya conocía inmediatamente toda su historia era lo mismo con las personas, además de que ya no era torpe como antes, y se habían intensificado mis sentidos realmente me había dicho que los sentidos era lo mismo que pasaba con los vampiros realmente me sorprendió el enterarme de que vampiros y hombres lobo no eran una leyenda simplemente, Damen había conocido vampiros que se alimentaban de sangre animal y sus ojos eran dorados diferentes a los que bebían la sangre humana que tenían ojos rojos.

Estos vampiros convivían con los humanos sin problema alguno además de que Damen creó un elixir para que ellos no brillasen ante el sol, incluso tiempo después me entere que Damen y yo habíamos sido hermanos hace seiscientos años cuando me llevaron a Summerland; Summerland era el lugar más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida era a donde iba la gente que moría recuerdo que estuve ahí cuando estuve a punto de morir, aunque nunca me imagine el volver hay aunque me alegre ya que era un lugar realmente hermoso. Incluso ahí fue donde Ever y Damen me contaron toda su historia en los últimos seiscientos años de cómo Ever siempre era acecinada por Drina quien fue esposa de Damen hace siglos y como Damen convirtió en inmortal a Ever cuando ella perdió a su familia en un accidente hace cuatro años y porque no quería hacer más inmortales después de Haven la que era la mejor _"amiga"_ de Ever que se había convertido en una inmortal renegada había decidido no cambiar a nadie más hasta que me encontraron.

– _**FAVOR DE LEER –**_

_**Bueno aquí está el primer capí espero que les guste de verdad! Me gustaría que acepten está historia como me han aceptado en otras, quiero que sepan está historia ya la tengo hasta la mitad y conforme vaya avanzando cada capítulo descubrían un mensaje secreto en los capítulos. Esperare sus reviews! **_

_**Dejenme saber que les parece.**_

_**Gracias**_

_**Atte: Ale:3**_


	3. Jamás Esperado

**CAPÍTULO II  
BIENVENIDA A TÚ NUEVA VIDA**

Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Angeles. No lo consideré un presagio, simplemente era inevitable. Ya me había despedido del sol.

Charlie me esperaba en el coche patrulla, lo cual no me extrañó. Para las buenas gentes de Forks, Charlie es el jefe de policía Swan. A pesar de que el coche que me habían regalado Ever y Damen era algo _ostentoso _ agradecía el no tener ir a todos en el coche de patrulla de Charlie.

Charlie me abrazó torpemente con un brazo mientras bajaba de las escalerillas del avión.

— Me alegro de verte, Bella — Dijo mientras me sostenía aún en sus brazos firmemente —. Has cambiado mucho hija, me alegro estás más hermosa que nunca — Inmediatamente me sonroje, ante sus palabras ya sabía que al haberme vuelto inmortal me había vuelto hermosa cosa que nunca habría sido de nunca haber cambiado —. ¿Cómo está Renée?

— Yo también me alegro de verte papá — no le podía llamar Charlie a la cara —, y mamá está bien. Había decidido darle a Charlie privacidad en sus pensamientos solo le leería la mente de ser necesario ya que ahora solo giraba en cómo había cambiado últimamente en este año de cómo había entrado en una etapa zombi y como Ever y Damen me habían sacado de ella.

Traía pocas maletas. La mayoría de mi ropa de Arizona era demasiado ligera para llevarla en Washington. Además de que no podía manifestar simplemente un nuevo guardarropa o mamá lo notaria además de que cabe agregar que Ever había manifestado uno nuevo en la casa de Charlie así como cabe decir que había remodelado mi habitación. Afortunadamente el par de maletas que traía cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche patrulla.

— He conocido a tus amigos Ever y Damen — Anuncio una vez que habíamos iniciado camino a casa —. Me agradaran realmente se ve que son bueno chicos además de que ellos te llegaron a ayudar en estos meses.

— Lo sé los quiero de verdad —. Había decidido darle privacidad pero ahora necesitaba saber que pensaba realmente. 

"_Son buenos chicos, me alegro de que Bella haya encontrado verdaderos amigos aunque ahora ya no los llegue a ver casi ellos se ganaron mi respeto al ayudar a Bella, cuando lo necesito, realmente son un encanto" _ pensó Charlie realmente me agrado que pensase eso de ellos.

— Por cierto Ever, te dejo una sorpresa en tú nuevo cuarto, además de que hay un pequeño regalo que me dijeron que si no lo usabas ella y Damen serían capaces de viajar solo para obligarte a usarlo y que si volvías a estar triste no dudase en llamarlos —. No podía creer que de verdad habían hecho eso ahora entiendo porque los aprecia tanto y es porque se preocupan por mí de verdad así como yo por ellos —. Bella esos chicos de verdad son verdaderos amigos y te quieren y se preocupan de verdad por ti y me alegro de que los hayas conocido hija.

— Yo también papá por ellos es que volví a ser la de antes.

— Lo sé cariño siempre estaré en deuda con ellos —.Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Intercambiamos comentarios de cómo había conocido a mi hermano de más de seiscientos años y a su alma gemela que había estado perdiendo en los últimos cuatrocientos aunque eso no tiene por que saberlo Charlie. Todo era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígeno me atrevería a decir.

Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Charlie. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios que compró con mi madre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio. Ésos fueron los únicos días de su matrimonio, los primeros. Allí, aparcado en la calle delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nuevo auto un Aston Martin _nada_ llamativo regalo de Damen y Ever.

Subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirió un solo viaje escaleras arriba. Tenía el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conocía bien la habitación; había sido la mía desde que nací. Ever había hecho un estupendo trabajo se notaba que ella y Damen me conocían bien habían hecho que la pequeña ventana de volviera un gran ventanal que daba al bosque, la ventana se encontraba pintada de negro y resto de la habitación de un color blanco, mi cama se encontraba a un lado del gran ventanal que habían hecho, incluso la habitación tenía un segundo piso por así decirlo habían puesto unas escaleras pegadas a la pared pintadas de negro en una esquina de mi cuarto que daban una segunda planta donde había una pequeña biblioteca echa en la misma pared con todos mis libros favoritos así como cojines en piso rosas, lilas, y blancos para sentarme a leer mi ropero era un pequeño cuarto que se encontraba a un lado de la escalerilla haya había desde todo tipo de ropa, así como la mayoría de los zapatos eran tacones y botas tal y como me lo debí haber esperado desde un principio, podía sentir que Ever lo había hechizado todo con ayuda de Riley y Romy para que papá lo viese de otra manera mi armario ya que no le hallaría tanta lógica que estuviese tan grande y no se notase por fuera de la casa, enfrente de mi cama se encontraba un pequeño escritorio blanco con una laptop de última generación, un ipod, y una cámara al lado, había una silla blanca giratoria enfrente del escritorio y una pantalla plana a un lado, el piso de madera estaba cubierto por una alfombra plateada imaginé que le gustaba recordarme mi torpeza y la puso para que no me lastimase, en fin era el cuarto de ensueño de cualquier típica chica de diecisiete años aunque en mi caso era algo llamativo apreciaba que Ever lo hubiera diseñado para mí demostraba que ella y Damen realmente me querían y se preocupaban por mí, me alegraba de que no hubiese también decorado el baño ya que Charlie se hubiese dado más cuenta que nada.

— Que te parece el trabajo que hizo Ever? —. Pregunto realmente asombrado me imaginaba que él no lo había visto hasta hoy.

— Es sorprendente me encanta, gracias por habérselo permitido papá —.

—No es nada hija, me alegro de que te guste ah y Ever dijo que la ropa que debes usar para mañana se encuentra colgada en la puerta de tu closet —. Dijo mientras salí por la puerta de mi nueva habitación y se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza apenado.

El aterrador cómputo de estudiantes del instituto de Forks era de tan sólo trescientos cincuenta y siete, ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho. Solamente en mi clase de tercer año en Phoenix había más de setecientos alumnos. Todos los jóvenes de por aquí se habían criado juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a andar juntos. Yo sería la chica nueva de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro.

Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor si tuviera el aspecto que se espera de una chica de Phoenix, pero físicamente solo encajaba en cuanto la complexión física de mi cuerpo y era gracias era inmortal. Aunque en cuanto el resto Debería ser rubia, de tez bronceada, una jugadora de voleibol o quizá una animadora, todas esas cosas propias de quienes viven en el Valle del Sol.

Por el contrario, mi piel era blanca como el marfil a pesar de las muchas horas de sol de Arizona, sin tener siquiera la excusa de unos ojos azules o un pelo rojo. Siempre había sido delgada, pero más bien flacucha y, desde luego, no era una atleta, hasta que me cambie mi cuerpo ahora era parecido al de alguna modelo, y al menos ya no era torpe como antes ya que mis reflejos habían mejorado notablemente al menos lo suficiente para practicar deportes sin hacer el ridículo o dañar a alguien, a mí misma o a cualquiera que estuviera demasiado cerca de mí.

Después de colocar el resto de mi ropa en el closet que habían diseñado especialmente para mí, me llevé lo necesario al cuarto de baño para asearme tras un día de viaje. Contemplé mi rostro en el espejo mientras me cepillaba el pelo enredado y húmedo. Tal vez se debiera a la luz, pero ya tenía un aspecto más cetrino y menos saludable. Puede que tenga una piel bonita, pero es muy clara, casi traslúcida, por lo que mi apariencia depende del color del lugar y en Forks no había color alguno.

Mientras me enfrentaba a mi pálida imagen en el espejo, tuve que admitir que me engañaba a mí misma. Jamás encajaría. Si no me había hecho un huequecito en una escuela de tres mil alumnos, hasta que llegaron Ever y Damen ¿qué posibilidades iba a tener aquí?

No sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad. Bueno, lo cierto es que no sintonizaba bien con la gente. Punto. Ni siquiera mi madre, la persona con quien mantenía mayor proximidad, estaba en armonía conmigo; no íbamos por el mismo carril. A veces me preguntaba si veía las cosas igual que el resto del mundo. Tal vez la cabeza no me funcionara como es debido eso era lo que creían Damen y Ever ya que antes de volverme inmortal no me podían leer la mente y fue hasta después que descubrimos que tenía un escudo que me protegía los pensamientos las veinticuatro horas del día, y este no se quitaba amenos que yo quisiese que alguien leyera mi mente. Aunque eso ya no importaba ya que mañana no sería más que el comienzo.

Después de haber llamado a Renée y decirle que había llagado bien, y haberla convencido de que realmente quería estar aquí lo acepto y pude hablar con mi hermano y Ever para agradecerles todo lo que habían hecho por mí desde la remodelación del cuarto hasta el auto que no era _nada _llamativo aunque no lo mereciera, ellos insistían en que debía tener esto….

El desayuno con Charlie se desarrolló en silencio. Me deseó suerte en la escuela y le di las gracias, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas. La buena suerte solía esquivarme algunas veces.

Charlie se marchó primero, directo a la comisaría, que era su esposa y su familia. Examiné la cocina después de que se fuera, todavía sentada en una de las tres sillas, ninguna de ellas a juego, junto a la vieja mesa cuadrada de roble. La cocina era pequeña, con paneles oscuros en las paredes, armarios amarillo chillón y un suelo de linóleo blanco. Nada había cambiado.

Hacía dieciocho años, mi madre había pintado los armarios con la esperanza de introducir un poco de luz solar en la casa. Había una hilera de fotos encima del pequeño hogar del cuarto de estar, que colindaba con la cocina y era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. La primera foto era de la boda de Charlie con mi madre en Las Vegas, y luego la que nos tomó a los tres una amable enfermera del hospital donde nací, seguida por una sucesión de mis fotografías escolares hasta el año pasado. Verlas me resultaba muy embarazoso.

Tenía que convencer a Charlie de que las pusiera en otro sitio, al menos mientras yo viviera aquí. Revise la nevera y vi que se encontraba casi vacía así que manifesté lo suficiente de comida para ambos ya que aunque yo no lo necesitase por que el elixir me propinaba todo lo necesario, Charlie si lo necesitaba, después de haber terminado de manifestar todo tipo de comida y la típica cerveza de Charlie, me fui a cambiar con la ropa que Ever había escogido para mi primer día en el nuevo instituto definitivamente ella no entendía lo que era no llamar la atención me había preparado un pantalón rosado fosforescente que se ajustaba a mi nuevo cuerpo, una blusa beige manga 3/4 en cuello redondo con tres botones, unas bombas de plataforma color beige de 8 centímetros que estoy segura que si no hubiese obtenido el equilibrio al volverme inmortal, de seguro me hubieran matado en el primer paso que diera y finalmente una gabardina café que si no me equivocaba era de una colección en parís que aún no salía y para no ser aficionada de la moda como Ever, había aprendido bastante de ella ya que antes de perder su familia era la típica porrista popular, aunque ahora solo lo aparente físicamente.

Guarde una botella del elixir en mi bolso junto con el resto de mis útiles tome las llaves de mi _nuevo nada ostentoso _auto para hacer camino al nuevo instituto debía reconocer que este auto era realmente cómodo aunque no me gustaba llamar la atención me había gustado por ser veloz además de tener un olor cómodo.

Fue fácil localizar el instituto pese a no haber estado antes. El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, sólo me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del instituto de Forks. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. Había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad. ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente de un instituto?, me pregunté con nostalgia. ¿Dónde estaban las alambradas y los detectores de metales?

Aparqué frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que rezaba «Oficina principal». No vi otros coches aparcados allí, por lo que estuve segura de que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decidí que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como una tonta llamando más la atención.

De mala gana salí de la cómoda y calientita tapicería para entrar a pedir indicaciones, En el interior había más luz y se estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una vasta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetación fuera.

Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos. Llevaba una camiseta de color púrpura que, de inmediato, me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante considerando que me había vestido más para una pasarela de moda que para ir a clases.

La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —. Pregunto después de evaluarme con la mirada minuciosamente tanto que me hizo sentir incomoda por lo que prefería hacer uso de mi don.

"_¿Quién será está bella joven?, ¿será familiar de los Cullen? No, Cope que dices su belleza es aún más superior"._ — pensó la mujer

— Soy Isabella Swan —.Le informe y de inmediato su mirada monstro un aticismo de reconocimiento. Y su aura se torno de un hermoso amarillo con destellos verde clara señal de amistad, admiración y compasión.

"_Oh! Por supuesto como lo pude olvidar la hija del jefe Swan aunque debo de decir que es realmente hermosa pobre ser la nueva y yo pensando que era una Cullen que tonta soy"._

—Por supuesto —. Dijo  
rebusco entre documentos hasta que encontró uno con mi nombre.

—Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela—.Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Repasó todas mis clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. Me dedicó una sonrisa y, al igual que Charlie, me dijo que esperaba que me gustara Forks. Le devolví la sonrisa más convincente posible mientras memorizaba el plano con mi nueva memoria desde hace meses y lo guardaba en mi bolso de Prada regalo de Renée, antes de venir aquí.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regresé a mi Aston. Los seguí, me uní a la cola de coches y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela. No supuso un alivio el comprobar que casi todos los vehículos tenían más de 20 años

En Phoenix, era habitual ver un Mercedes nuevo o un Porsche en el aparcamiento de los estudiantes. El mejor coche de los que allí había era un flamante Volvo, y destacaba. No me quede de otra más que aparcar al lado de este ya que era la única plaza disponible sin tener que manejar más y no es que un volvo plateado y un Aston Martin que aún no sale al mercado, no llamasen la atención estando juntos.

Mantuve la cara gacha y anduve hasta la acera abarrotada de jóvenes. Me hubiera gustado observar con alivio que mi gabardina café no llamaba la atención pero era todo lo contrario.

Una vez pasada la cafetería, el edificio número tres resultaba fácil de localizar, ya que había un gran «3» pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. Noté que mi respiración se acercaría a hiperventilación de no ser inmortal al aproximarme a la puerta. Para abrirla, contuve el aliento y entré detrás de dos personas que llevaban impermeables de estilo unisex.

El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varias. Los imité. Se trataba de dos chicas, una rubia de tez clara como la porcelana y otra, también pálida, de pelo castaño claro. Al menos, mi piel no sería nada excepcional aquí.

Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Masón.

Se quedó mirándome embobado al ver mi nombre y mi apariencia

"_Quien lo diría otra cara bonita pero más que nada hueca como todas". _— pensó el hombre pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por supuesto, me puse colorada como un tomate pero del coraje por sus pensamientos.

Al menos me envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros. A éstos les resultaba difícil mirarme al estar sentada en la última fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo. Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor. Era bastante básica: Bronté, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los había leído a todos, lo cual era cómodo... y aburrido. Me pregunté si mi madre me enviaría la carpeta con los antiguos trabajos de clase o si creería que la estaba engañando.

Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.

—Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad? —.Parecía demasiado amable, el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez.

—Bella —le corregí. En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme.

— ¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? —preguntó. No tuve que revisar mi horario ya que me lo había aprendido de memoria.

—Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis.

—Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino —demasiado amable, sin duda—.  
_"Que linda es….Tal vez la invite a salir"._ — pensó Eric bien de acuerdo ya extrañaba a Damen

— Me llamo Eric — añadió. Le sonreí con timidez.

—Gracias.

Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas.

Esperaba no estar volviéndome paranoica después de todo.

—Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, ¿eh? —preguntó.

—Mucho.

—Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?

—Tres o cuatro veces al año.

—Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.

—Hace mucho sol —le expliqué.

—No se te ve muy bronceada.

—Es la sangre albina de mi madre.

Me miró con aprensión. Suspiré. No parecía que las nubes y mi sentido del humor encajaran demasiado bien. Después de estar varios meses aquí, habría olvidado cómo emplear el sarcasmo.  
Pasamos junto a la cafetería de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Eric me acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque la podía identificar perfectamente.

—En fin, suerte —dijo cuando rocé el picaporte—. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase.

"_Espero que sí realmente es Hermosa"_ —.Pensó de nuevo mientras entraba rápidamente a mi salón

Definitivamente en cuanto entre a trigonometría, si ya odiaba a ese profesor por el simple hecho de dar la materia que da, lo odie más cuando me obligo a presentarme frente a todos y me pasó al frente a contestar un problema, supuestamente para comprobar mi coeficiente aunque realmente era para demostrarse así mismo que "no hay cara bonita ni inteligencia juntos" Después de algunas clases una chica que se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de español, me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar mientras no dejaba de parlotear su nombre era Jessica y a decir verdad ya no me agradaba en absoluto por sus pensamientos de envidia. Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mi uno sesenta, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados.

— ¿No comerás nada Bella? —. Pregunto Jessica mientras llegábamos a la mesa

— No, Gracias solamente tomare mi jugó —. Intente hacer una sonrisa  
_  
"¡Vaya que es anoréxica!" "No le vendría mal comer más"_ —.Definitivamente Jessica dejaba de ser de mis personas favoritas

—Está bien —.Dijo con una sonrisa realmente falsa. Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas a quienes me presentó. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronunció. Parecían orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo —. Chicos ella es Bella. 

— Un gusto Bella, Soy Ángela y espero que te guste Forks—.Dijo Ángela si mal no recordaba ella era de mi clase de Español sus pensamientos eran realmente agradables y tenía un aura rosa que radiaba felicidad, amistad, y sinceridad a diferencia de las otras. 

— Mike….Mike Newton —. Dijo con voz que pretendía ser ¿seductora? Era un chico de ojos azules, y cabello rubio no tuve necesidad de leer su mente ya que su aura decía todo se torno de un rojo intenso que significaba fácilmente pasión, peligro y arrogancia solo me limite a asentir y seguir escuchando las presentaciones. El chico de la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Eric, me saludó desde el otro lado de la sala.

Y allí estaba yo, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez…..

– _**FAVOR DE LEER –**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegro de que les gustara aquí está el segundo capí como pueden ver se hacer en parte a crepúsculo original pero eso cambiara después del siguiente capítulo espero que les guste si es así dejen sus reviews! Los estaré esperando. **_

_**Gracias **_

_** Ya saben acepto consejos y sugerencias! **_

_**Atte: Ale:3**_


	4. A un nuevo esperar

**CAPITULO III  
LOS CULLEN**

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención.

No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes.

Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista Sports Illustrated, y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.

Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, que soy albina. Todos tenían ojos _dorados_, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas entonces una sola palabra llego a mi mente…. 

— _Vampiros_ —. Gritó mi mente. Nunca me había planteado la posibilidad de encontrar vampiros en Forks, aunque debía considerar que no me debería de extrañar era el clima perfecto para ellos según me había contando Damen, ellos preferían este clima para evitar brillar a la luz del sol. En más de los seiscientos años de vida de mi hermano había conocido diferentes criaturas y entre ellos estaban los de su clase, los vampiros. 

— ¿Quiénes son ésos?—pregunté a Jessica mientras desbloqueaba mi mente.  
_"Edward"_ —.Pensó la chica

Y de repente, mientras ella alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, el más delgado y de aspecto más juvenil, la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, y después sus ojos dorados se posaron sobre los míos.

Él desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizada de vergüenza y el temor a la vez. Su rostro denotaba interés en nuestra conversación.

Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a mí lado se rió tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, igual que yo.

—Son Edward, Alice y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa —me respondió con un hilo de voz.

Miré de soslayo al chico guapo, que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, aunque sabía que prestaban a tención a nuestra conversación, abrí la botella de mi elixir y comencé a beber mientras Jessica seguía hablando 

— Son... guapos. Me costó encontrar un término mesurado.

— ¡Ya te digo! —Jessica asintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta—. Pero están juntos. Me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y a Jasper y Alice, y viven juntos—. Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño, pero, para ser sincera, he de confesar que aquello daría pie a grandes cotilleos incluso en Phoenix.

— ¿Quiénes son los Cullen? —pregunté —. No parecen parientes... —Y realmente no lo eran ya que los vampiros no podían tener hijos

— Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Cullen son su familia de acogida —. Era sinceramente lo obvio.

—Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida.

—Ahora sí, Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido.

—Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes.

—Supongo que sí —admitió Jessica muy a su pesar

Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia. Continuaban mirando las paredes y no habían probado bocado.

— ¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? —pregunté. Conocía la respuesta, ellos no debían arriesgarse.

—No —dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso para una recién llegada como yo evite girar los ojos a la tonta chica llamada Jessica que estaba frente a mi —. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de Alaska. Y eso fue todo lo que dijo.

Ángela me acompaño a mi siguiente clase ya que era la suya también. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por parejas excepto una, en ella estaba él uno de los vampiros vegetarianos, estaba sentado cerca del pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante.

Sin pensarlo active de nuevo mi don. Al dirigirme a mi nuevo profesor para entregarle mi comprobante.

"_Es muy linda, pero puede que sea otra bimbo"_ — Rodeé los ojos ante la estupidez de sus pensamientos ¿Es que eso pensaban todos los hombres que eran maestros de este instituto? ¿Acaso su misión no era motivar al estudiante?

Después de entregarme mi comprobante firmado me senté al lado del vampiro. El cuál me comenzó a ver muy extraño….

— Toma asiento junto al Señor Cullen. — Dijo mientras lo apuntaba.

"_¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Por qué huele así? ¿Por qué no quiero beber y solo quiero más de ese olor? ¿Por qué no hay sed? _— Era lo que gritaba su mente. ¿Pero qué rayos tenía de raro mi olor? Aunque agradecía el que no quisiera beberme.

_¿Por qué no puedo oírla? _— ¿Qué significaba acaso su don era leer mente? Sonreí aunque lo intentara nunca lo lograría Damen me había dicho que tenía como don extra cuando era humana un don muy potente que era un escudo mental.

"_¡¿Por qué sonríe?!" "Tiene una linda sonrisa…..Porque no la puedo oír…. _— Su mente era un drama total por lo que la abandone rápidamente cerrando mi mente y concentrándome en la clase aunque me era imposible cuando deseaba voltear, sabía que era extraño que me llamara Edward la atención nunca nadie me había llamado tanto la atención como él. Suspirando me atreví a mirarle a hurtadillas y lo lamenté. Me estaba mirando aún….

Tenía una mirada frustrada. En cuanto el timbre sonó salió corriendo, dejándome al fin liberada de su encarceladora mirada.

—

— ¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, cielo? —me preguntó de de forma maternal la Sra. Cope.

—Bien — mentí rápidamente. No pareció muy convencida. Agradecí que lo dejara pasar.

Salí de la oficina camino al estacionamiento a por mi auto. Mi mente registraba todo lo que había sucedido hoy me era increíble que me encontrara con vampiros en Forks definitivamente necesitaba hablar con Damen acerca de esto. Y como si le hubiera invocado mi celular sonaba apareciendo en el nombre de Damen.

— ¡Damen! —. Dije casi gritando en el teléfono mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento.

— Bella, no tan fuerte me dejaras "sordo"—. Dijo riendo el tarado que tenía por hermano.

— Muy gracioso. Como si eso fuera posible —. Le asegure. — ¿Y dime a que debo el honor de tú llamada?

Me encontraba ahora en el estacionamiento y podía ver a los vampiros junto al volvo que estaba aún lado de mi auto. Bueno ahora ya sabía de quién era ese volvo. Seguí caminando sin importarme que ahora todos ellos me observaran de manera extraña mientras caminaba a mi auto.

— Whooa! tranquila Bella —, dijo al otro lado de la línea riendo — quiero saber algo ¿Qué tal tú primer día en el infierno como tú lo llamas?

— No tienes ni idea —, reí si supiera…. — Hablando de eso dile a Ever que estoy furiosa con ella y también contigo —. Le asegure. Al otro lado de la línea oí como reían ambos. Traidores.

— Lo siento tendrás que contarme todo —. Escuche la voz de Ever.

— Oh. Pero claro que lo haré, mientras me vengo. Chicos denme un segundo necesito buscar mis llaves y activar mi manos libres —. Escuche un leve de acuerdo de ambos, mientras dejaba el teléfono sobre la cajuela de mi auto.

— Llaves….llaves… — murmura impaciente mientras las buscaba. Puse mi bolso junto al teléfono mientras seguía buscando.

A estas alturas los vampiros me veían sorprendidos. Deseaba saber que pensaban pero no tenía tiempo para activar mi don.

— ¡Bingo! — susurré cuando las encontré. Seguido saque los manos libres de mi Iphone, los coloque rápidamente ahora podía hablar con Damen y Ever.

— Vamos Bells, no fue tan malo—, decía la voz de mi cuñada y amiga al otro lado del teléfono mientras aventaba mi bolso y gabardina al lugar del copiloto.

— Listo…Como te decía Ever que seas mi mejor amiga y cuñada no te da...

— El derecho de escoger la ropa que yo decida….. — Mientras ella terminaba por mí — ya que era el discurso que siempre le daba cuando me enfadaba con ella —. Escuche unos pequeños jadeos a mi espalda solo para ver que los vampiros me seguían viendo raro.

Al girarme para verles me veían con diferentes expresiones….La chica que parecía duende era feliz….y además un poco ¿triste? Vaya un vampiro bipolar, mientras que la rubia lo hacía con indiferencia aunque notaba su mirada en mi auto, y era de extrañeza, el chico que parecía "oso" me veía con una enorme sonrisa mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos —, entendía su juego, pero no me intimidaría — le devolví la sonrisa sin permitir que me intimidaran él y su rostro, a lo que su sonrisa se destruyo lentamente y me vio raro al igual que el chico rubio de pelo rizado, finalmente dirigí mi mirada al chico cobrizo que se veía….molesto, frustrado y sus ojos tenían una chispa de ¿esperanza?¿Cuál era su problema?

Apartando la mirada subí a mi auto — mientras seguía escuchando a Ever en el teléfono — sin importarme el cómo me vieran.

— _¡Vampiros bipolares! _—

El día siguiente fue mejor... y peor. Fue mejor porque no llovió, aunque persistió la nubosidad densa y oscura; y más fácil, porque sabía qué podía esperar del día. Mike se acercó para sentarse a mi lado durante la clase de Lengua y me acompañó hasta la clase siguiente mientras Eric, el que parecía miembro de un club de ajedrez, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Me sentí halagada. Nadie me observaba tanto como el día anterior. — Aunque fue una lástima el haber descubierto que sus mentes aún seguían en mí —.

Con un suspiro de resignación camine a mi siguiente clase, biología era el momento de volver a escuchar la mente de mi querido compañero..

Con Mike, que caminaba a mí lado empezaba a asumir todas las características de los perros golden retriever, me siguió fielmente de camino a clase. Abrí mi escudo dejando que los pensamientos entraran pero los que me interesaban no estaban Edward Cullen no estaba el aula. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi asiento. Mike me siguió sin dejar de hablarme de un próximo viaje a la playa y se quedó junto a mi mesa hasta que sonó el timbre. Entonces me sonrió apesadumbrado y se fue a sentar al lado de una chica con un aparato ortopédico en los dientes y una horrenda permanente. Al parecer, iba a tener que hacer algo con Mike, y no iba a ser fácil. La diplomacia resultaba vital en un pueblecito como éste, donde todos vivían pegados los unos a los otros. Tener tacto no era lo mío, y carecía de experiencia a la hora de tratar con chicos que fueran más amables de la cuenta.

Esa una de las razones por la cuales Damen siempre andaba detrás de mi lograba evitar que cometiera alguna imprudencia lo cual hubiera hecho si el profesor no hubiera entrado al aula.

Durante la clase mi mente divago a la conversación que había tenido con Damen…

— ¿Segura que lo son? — preguntó mi adorado hermano

— Lo estoy Damen, además sus ojos eran dorados. — Asegure suspirando — además no saben lo que soy y no lo sabrán a menos que sea necesario tranquilo.

— Está bien Bella, pero recuerda que no quiero que vayas a salir dañada además no me convence mucho el que uno de ellos sea tu compañero de biología. — Escuchaba como Ever intentaba calmarlo.

— Lo sé, pero tranquilo Damen, todo irá vi oí su mente y mi olor no le causa sed, el mismo me lo dijo sin saberlo. — Aseguré — además me puedo proteger me enseñaste bien ¿Recuerdas?

— Si, pero ten cuidado por favor

— Lo tendré — asegure y corte la llamada. No podía tener un mejor hermano.

Cuando al fin concluyeron las clases y tuve mi incidente del partido de voleibol —, aunque realmente no había sido un incidente el haber golpeado a Newton con el balón — me enfundé los jeans negros tubo y jersey azul en compañía de la botas que había sido obligada por Ever a usar y me apresuré a salir del vestuario, feliz de esquivar por el momento a mi amigo, el golden retriever. Me dirigí a toda prisa al aparcamiento, ahora atestado de estudiantes que salían a la carrera.

Visualice en la acera de enfrente a los Cullen que se encontraban junto a un BMW — parecido al de mi hermano — rojo y un enorme Jeep blanco. Aún todos me veían con diferentes gestos. Solo que esta vez la chica pixie — Alice — me saludo sonriendo con una mano, a lo cual solo correspondí su "saludo" mientras que sus hermanos la observaban como si estuviera loca.

Al llegar a casa, comencé a preparar la cena para Charlie, esperaba que no le importase el que cocinara, a pesar de no comer ya aún tenía que fingir frente algunas personas, sabía que podía manifestar solo la cena pero necesitaba algo en que mantenerme ocupada. Envolví las patatas en papel de aluminio y las puse en el horno para hacer patatas asadas, dejé en adobo un filete y lo coloqué sobre una caja de huevos en el frigorífico.

Subí a mi habitación y deje mi bolso sobre la cama. Recogí mi melena castaña en una simple coleta y me quité el jersey dejándolo sobre él colchón mientras me quedaba con una blusa de tiras blancas.

Antes de comenzar mis deberes aunque no fuera a durar mucho con ellos puede que solo con la tarea de arte, que era una clase que compartía con otro Cullen en este caso Alice. Encendí mi Lap top al tiempo que la tomaba y bajaba con ella hasta la cocina, agradecía inmensamente el no ser ya torpe debido a que tendría graves problemas al bajar las escaleras a prisa.

Al terminar mis deberes comencé la pintura que nos había encargado la Señorita Oriard. Manifestando todo lo que necesitaría comencé a pintar Summerland, al parecer las clases que me había dado Damen de algo me estaba sirviendo justo ahora. Puede que el tener un hermano que haya pintado con Piccaso, Da vinci entre otros tenga sus ventajas.

Cuando Charlie llegó había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras pintaba solo me faltaba poco para terminar, por lo que me apresuré a bajar las escaleras, sacar del horno las patatas y meter el filete para asarlo.

— ¿Bella? —gritó mi padre al oírme en la escalera.

¿Quién iba a ser si no?, me pregunté.

—Hola, papá, bienvenido a casa.

—Gracias.

Colgó el cinturón con la pistola y se quitó las botas mientras yo trajinaba en la cocina. Que yo supiera, jamás había disparado en acto de servicio. Pero siempre la mantenía preparada. De niña, cuando yo venía, le quitaba las balas al llegar a casa. Imagino que ahora me consideraba lo bastante madura como para no matarme por accidente, y no lo bastante deprimida como para suicidarme.

— ¿Qué vamos a comer? —preguntó con recelo.

Mi madre solía practicar la cocina creativa, y sus experimentos culinarios no siempre resultaban comestibles. Me sorprendió, y entristeció, que todavía se acordara.

"_Por favor que Renée no le enseñara cocinar, por favor! No quiero volver a visitar el hospital por otro lavado de estomago." _Rogaba en su mente no pude evitar el reír un poco a lo que me vio extrañado.

—Filete con patatas —contesté para tranquilizarlo.

Parecía encontrarse fuera de lugar en la cocina, de pie y sin hacer nada, por lo que se marchó con pasos torpes al cuarto de estar para ver la tele mientras yo cocinaba. Manifesté una ensalada al mismo tiempo que se hacía el filete y puse la mesa.

Lo llamé cuando estuvo lista la cena y olfateó en señal de apreciación al entrar en la cocina.

"_Gracias a dios que Bella no cocina como Renée." _Sonreí definitivamente amaba el leer la mente de Charlie.

—Huele bien, Bella.

— Gracias. — Dije sonriendo

Ambos cenamos en silencio. Al terminar Charlie insistió en lavar los platos, pero después de que le ganara se marcho a ver el televisor dando por consiguiente que yo me fuera mi cuarto a terminar mi pintura.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Me acostumbré a la rutina de las clases. Aunque no recordaba todos los nombres, el viernes era capaz de reconocer los rostros de la práctica totalidad de los estudiantes del instituto.

En cuanto Edward Cullen no volvió a la escuela, lo que restaba de la semana. Diariamente veía a sus hermanos entrar pero siempre sin él. Lo cual me parecía extraño sin saber el porqué tal vez era el hecho de eran vampiros

Durante todo el fin de semana cayó una lluvia fina, silenciosa, por lo que pude dormir bien, además de quedarme en casa no tenía nada que hacer por lo que cree un portal a Summerland, y pase todo mi sábado y domingo hay, disfrutando de los templos del conocimiento y viendo mis vidas pasadas solo las que estos me permitían.

– _**FAVOR DE LEER –**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegro de que les gustara aquí está el tercer capí como pueden ver espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo será el accidente será más largo si les ha gustado y es así dejen sus reviews! Los estaré esperando. **_

_**Gracias **_

_** Ya saben acepto consejos y sugerencias! **_

_**Atte: Ale:3**_


	5. Empezando de nuevo

**CAPITULO IV**

El lunes como era de esperarse en Forks está lloviendo, tomando rápidamente de mi closet un par de jeans oscuros y una blusa azul de manga larga en cuello V en compañía de un par de botas salí camino a mi auto. Maneje con cuidado por la carretera — está estaba húmeda por la lluvia además de que se estaba congelando — teniendo cuidado y precaución con las llantas.

Estacione enfrente de los autos de los Cullen, al parecer el volvo había vuelto y con él su dueño tal vez lo viera en el almuerzo.

Antes del almuerzo teniendo una hora libre la pase en la biblioteca leyendo tal y como lo hacía en el pasado. Saliendo de la biblioteca me dirigí al comedor con el resto llegando 10 minutos tarde al almuerzo. No sin antes haber ido a mi auto por mi botella diaria de elixir.

— Hey Bella ¿Dónde estabas? — Me pregunto Newton mientras me sentaba enfrente de él quedando mi vista en la mesa Cullen

— Quise disfrutar mi hora libre y fui a mi auto — mentí. A él no le interesaba donde estuviera.

— ¿No desayunaras nada más que eso? — preguntó mi "buena amiga" Jessica mientras veía como destapaba la botella de mi elixir.

"_Perra anoréxica" _— Fruncí el ceño qué demonios le importaba a ella. La semana pasada al tocarla accidentalmente — y no tener mi escudo arriba — mientras le entregaba su cuaderno descubrí que todo lo que comía lo vomitaba.

— No Jess —, dije con falsa amabilidad — desayuno en casa antes de venir.

— Es que es extraño que diario solo bebas eso — apunto Lauren con asco. — Se tienden a pensar otras cosas

"_Maldita enferma se cree mucho pero no es nada!" "No sé qué rayos le ven!"_

— Bueno Lauren, nadie te dice nada por comer diariamente solo el jitomate de la pizza para después tirarla entera ¿O me equivoco? — Já! Touché!

Mi vista se posó en la mesa Cullen solo para verlos reír a todos disimuladamente a excepción del que parecía oso que reía abiertamente incluso la rubia — Rosalie — lo hacía.

Conecte mi mente a lo que pensaban cada uno de ellos.

"_Está humana tiene carácter, me agrada además tiene un buen auto tendré que averiguar cómo lo consiguió aún no sale a la venta" _— pensaba la rubia aún riendo.

"_Muchas emociones _—, pensaba el rubio — _¿Edward que es esa emoción que siento en ti? ¿Amor? ¿Admiración? Bueno al fin lo aceptaste!_

"_¡Oh!, ¡hombre mejor compañera no te ha podido tocar! _— ¿compañera? Pude ver como Edward asentía a sus pensamientos. —_ Hasta que alguien puso en su lugar a esa rubia de bote. _— Termino la mente del chico que parecía oso.

"_Es tan hermosa, ¿Cómo pude considerar el alegarme de ella? _— Pensaba mi compañero de clase —_ No sé si puedo seguir luchando contra esto._

¿De qué rayos hablaban estos vampiros?

"_Es mejor que como lo vi está mañana no puedo esperar para ver el resto! Así se hace hermanita!" _— Decía la mente de Alice. Espera….¿Hermanita, el resto?

Y todo pasó rápidamente.

"_Me las pagaras" _Decía la mente de Lauren

Lauren se puso de pie lanzándome dagas con los ojos, vi como tomaba la botella de elixir de mi lugar con la intención de arrogármela….me moví sin pensarlo haciendo que Jessica terminara bañada con el elixir…..La mayoría en la mesa exploto en risas. Mientras Jessica enfadada le lanzaba su soda a Lauren. Cayendo una parte en Ángela…Iniciando Mike una guerra de comida solo en nuestra mesa. Jalé a Ángela conmigo para evitar que quedara en peores condiciones dejando al resto de nuestra mesa en su pelea, los únicos que también salieron de la cafetería fueron los Cullen que ahora estaban fuera.

— ¡Oh. Angie! — Lo siento tanto….dije apenada ella era la única que me caía bien.

— Está bien Bella tranquila — decía sonrojada.

— Ve al baño a limpiarte. En seguida te alcanzo, voy por algo para ti a mi casillero — ella asintió yendo al baño.

Y como dije fui a mi casillero solo para disimular frente a los vampiros que ahora me veían. Imagine dentro de mi casillero una blusa suéter a rallas de color café claro y oscuro que sabía que le quedaría perfectamente bien a Ángela así como a la vez un nuevo par de Jeans para sustituir el par que ahora se encontraba mojado.

Abrí mi casillero y como lo esperaba la ropa ya estaba ahí, en una bolsa de compras de Channel descansaba la ropa. Tome la ropa y corrí al baño para encontrar a Ángela que seguía secándose aún.

— Ten te traje esto — dije mientras le entregaba la bolsa.

— Gracias Bella. — dijo al ver la ropa. — Pero no lo puedo aceptar. Mira además ya me seque.

"_Es ropa muy cara no puedo"_

— Vamos Ang, sabes que no es así. Así que úsala — después de varios reclamos por parte de Ángela salió del baño ya cambiada y como lo imaginaba le quedaba perfecta.

—Gracias te la devolveré mañana — negué

— Es tuya. Te lo debo por lo que le paso a la otra. — dije mientras la apuntaba estábamos por salir cuando entro Jessica y vi a Ángela.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste esa ropa? — preguntó Jessica

— Bella me la dado, la mía termino mojada.

"_Tal vez traiga más es una linda blusa además son de marca!" _— Esos eran los buenos pensamientos de mi querida amiga. Aunque sabía que me arrepentiría no podía dejarla así.

Manifesté en la bolsa una blusa rosa de manga larga de la misma marca que la de _Á_ngelay se la entregue.

— Ponte esto enserio lo siento, nos vemos más tarde. Es tuya puedes quedar tela — le grité mientras Ángela y yo salíamos del baño

— Gracias Bella — Oí su gritó

— Creó que le ha encantado — aseguró Ángela. Yo solo asentí mientras caminábamos junta a nuestra siguiente clase pasando de largo a las hermanas Cullen que sonreían.

En clase, comprobé que mi mesa seguía vacía. El profesor Banner estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa. Aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase y el aula era un hervidero de conversaciones.

Dibujé una de mis vidas pasadas inconscientemente, está era una joven cabellos castaños y rojos a la vez con profundos ojos azules, bailaba con un joven al cual no le lograba ver el rostro era de mi vida parisina, estaba vestida con un ampón vestido de fiesta que usaban corset en aquellos eran usados en 1763 era la hija de un rico aristócrata y tenía en ese entonces 16 años.

Ambos usábamos ropa de fiesta y reíamos felices aunque el dibujo era solo a lápiz sabía que cambiaria a colores cuando lo pintara en un lienzo como tenía planeado hacerlo. Oí con claridad cómo se movía la silla contigua, pero continué mirando mi dibujo. Mientras habría mi escudo y dejaba los pensamientos entrar libremente a mi mente.

—Hola —dijo una voz tranquila y musical. Una sonrisa se curvaba en su rostro pero aún notaba frustración en sus ojos.

"_Desearía saber que piensa" _

— Soy Edward Cullen. No tuve oportunidad de presentarme. Tú debes ser Bella Swan. — aseguro. Asentí solamente.

Edward iba a decir algo más cuando el señor Banner empezó la clase en ese momento. Intenté prestar atención cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente.

No podíamos consultar los libros. Teníamos la hora completa, aunque cuando termináramos el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado.

—Empezad —ordenó.

— ¿Las damas primero, compañera? —preguntó Edward

"_Me pregunto si será inteligente" "Algún defecto tiene que tener para que consiga evitarla"_

Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

—Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas.

La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo era mentalmente capaz — de nuevo —.

—No —dije, con el ceño fruncido—, yo lo hago.

Ya había hecho esta práctica y sabía qué tenía que buscar. Debería resultarme sencillo. Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X.

—Profase —afirmé con aplomo.

— ¿Te importa si lo miro? —me preguntó cuando empezaba a quitar la  
diapositiva.

Me tomó la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta.

Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, como si los hubiera metido en un ventisquero antes de la clase, pero no retiré la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo. Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica.

—Lo siento —musitó y retiró la mano de inmediato, pero alcanzó el microscopio.

"_¡Maldición! Esto era lo que me decían mis hermanos ¿Cómo la podré alejar?"_

Lo miré atolondrada mientras examinaba la diapositiva en menos tiempo aún del que yo había necesitado.

—Profase —asintió, y lo escribió con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Sustituyó con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le echó un vistazo por encima.

—Anafase —murmuró, y lo anotó mientras hablaba.

— ¿Puedo? — mi voz sonó indiferente

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y empujó el microscopio hacia mí.

Miré por la lente con avidez, pero me llevé un chasco. ¡Maldición! Había acertado.

— ¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? —extendí la mano sin mirarle.

Me la entregó, esta vez con cuidado para no rozarme la piel. Le dirigí la mirada más fugaz posible al decir:

—Interfase.

Le pasé el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. Echó un vistazo y luego lo apuntó. Lo hubiera escrito mientras él miraba por el microscopio, pero me acobardó su caligrafía clara y elegante.

Acabamos antes que todos los demás. Vi cómo Mike y su compañera comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y cómo otra pareja abría un libro debajo de la mesa.

Pero eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto leer su mente que repetía lo mismo acerca de porque no me podía leer cerrando mi escudo saque mi cuaderno de dibujo de nuevo y continúe con mi dibujo, oí una exclamación de asombro de mi compañero la cuál ignore.

— En fin, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el microscopio? — Dijo sobresaltándome la voz del profesor.

—Bella —le corrigió él automáticamente—. En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas.

El señor Banner me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica.

— ¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? — preguntó.

Sonreí. Al parecer él se estaba tragando sus propios pensamientos.

—Con la raíz de una cebolla, no. Con una blástula de pescado blanco en todo caso. El señor Banner asintió con la cabeza y se marcho. Haciendo que regresara a mi dibujo.

— Es un buen dibujo — dijo Edward mientras lo apuntaba — ¿Dibujas a menudo?

— Gracias. Y si me gusta mucho dibujar — recordé cuando Damen me enseño y pegó su pasión por el dibujo.

— ¿Tomaste clases? — preguntó claramente interesado.

Abrí mi escudo dejando entrar de nuevo sus pensamientos.

"_Dibuja como una profesional…..definitivamente tiene talento…."_

— Podría decirse que sí, — susurré mientras sonreía — un viejo amigo de Phoenix me enseño.

— Hiso un gran trabajo tienes talento….. — susurró pensativo.

"Otra cosa que añadir a la lista…." — escuche su suave susurro.

Seguí mi dibujo hasta que el volvió a hablar solo me faltaban unos pequeños detalles y estaría terminado. — Aunque sin conocer la cara del hombre con el que bailaba — Tal vez en otra visita a Summerland podría ver su rostro…

—Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks, oí que vienes de Phoenix ¿no? — preguntó Edward después de varios minutos de silencio.

—Ni te lo imaginas —murmuré con desaliento, recordando como no podía arriesgar a que Renée descubriera que nunca envejeceré.

—En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí?

Nadie me había preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa e imperiosa como él.

—Es... complicado.

—Creo que voy a poder seguirte —me instó.

Hice una larga pausa y entonces cometí el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos dorados que me confundían y le respondí sin pensar.

—Mi madre se ha casado.

—No me parece tan complicado —discrepó, pero de repente se mostraba simpático—. ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?

—El pasado mes de septiembre —mi voz transmitía tristeza, pero que era debido a que no la podría ver igual que antes.

—Pero él no te gusta —conjeturó Edward, todavía con tono atento.

—No, Phil es un buen tipo. Demasiado joven, quizá, pero amable.

— ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?

No entendía su interés, pero me seguía mirando con ojos penetrantes, como si la insulsa historia de mi vida fuera de capital importancia. Aunque debía de aceptar que mi vida había cambiado en una enorme cantidad en los últimos meses.

— Phil viaja mucho, además de que deseaba darles su espacio. — concluí

— ¿Y por eso viniste aquí? — preguntó

— Sí… — susurré no muy convencida no sabía a qué quería llegar con esto.

— No me parece justo. Además extrañas tú hogar. Ahora parece que tú eres la desgraciada. Sufres más de lo pareces. — Aseguró

— La vida no es justa. ¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? — Pregunté

— Creo haberlo oído antes — admitió secamente.

— Además eso no importa solo quiero que ella sea feliz además ¿A ti que te importa lo que parezca? — pregunte mordaz. Mientras resistía el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña de cinco años.

Sí había decidido venir a Forks no había sido solo por Renée si no también por Damen y Ever que no podían seguir levantando sospechas.

— Muy buena pregunta — musitó en voz tan baja que me pregunté si hablaba consigo mismo; pero, después de unos segundos de silencio, comprendí que erala única respuesta que iba a obtener de él. Solo quedaban diez minutos para que esto terminara y el señor Banner ahora se encontraba ayudando al equipo de Ángela y Ben con el microscopio.

— ¿En qué te inspiraste para hacer ese dibujo? — preguntó la suave voz de mi compañero.

— En nada en general — mentí — siempre me ha gustado está época y pensé en representarla.

— Es muy bueno, ¿Cómo es la cara del hombre? — su voz sonaba interesada.

— Aún no lo sé. — Admití — No lo eh pensado aún, cuando dibujo solo me dejo llevar y que aparezca un resultado.

Cuando termine de hablar la campana sonó, y junte rápidamente mis cosas para dirigirme a el gimnasio.

—

Estaba de pie junto a la parte trasera de mi Vanquish, metiendo con sumo cuidado el cuadro que había pintado de Summerland que ahora se encontraba dentro de una bolsa negra para protegerlo cerré la puerta trasera finalmente, cuando oí un sonido extraño.

Era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo. Sobresaltada, alcé la vista. Vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía a cámara lenta, como sucede en las películas, sino que el flujo de adrenalina hizo que mi mente obrara con mayor rapidez, y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con todo lujo de detalles.

"_Ella no!" _— Fue el gritó mental de Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia, y me miraba con rostro de espanto. Su semblante destacaba entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma expresión horrorizada. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta azul oscuro que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior del Vaquish, y yo estaba en medio de los dos vehículos. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para cerrar los ojos. Poniendo en práctica las enseñanzas de Damen en cuanto a la magia y manifestación de escudos físicos creé uno que la haría chocar y desviarse de mí.

Algo me golpeó con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba, inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la furgoneta golpeó casi contra la base de mi coche y se plegó como un acordeón. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y sentí que algo frío y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo. Estaba tendida en la calzada, detrás del coche color café que estaba junto al mío, pero no tuve ocasión de advertir nada más porque la camioneta seguía acercándose. Después de raspar la parte trasera de mi Aston Martin Vanquish, había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme de nuevo.

Escuche un maldición y vi a Edward Cullen — el vampiro — que estaba junto a mi cuando la furgoneta venía de nuevo hacia nosotros sabía que si creaba un escudo me pondría en evidencia, pero él me había apartado primeramente, sin importarle el que se podría exponer, no lo pensé mucho cuando la furgoneta se volvió a acercar a nosotros y lance una pantalla azul eléctrico contra ella que la alejo de nosotros unos cuantos pasos a mi lado escuche un levé jadeo de sorpresa eso significaba que se habían acabado los secretos…

O al menos una parte de mi secreto.

— ¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso? — preguntó la voz de Edward

Le miré expectante. Recordando sus habilidades como la súper velocidad encontré mi salida.

— ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? — esta vez el palidece

— Estaba a tú lado — aseguró. Buscando una salida antes de que volviera a hablar le corté.

— No, estabas al otro lado. — aseguré.

Se escucharon gritos acerca de que sacaran a Tyler de la camioneta, pero eso no impidió que mi salvador dejara el tema sin más salida murmuré en mi mente un hechizó que me había enseñado Romi una de las sobrinas de Ava, era un hechizo que ayudaba a dormir aunque en mi caso me ayudaría por un tiempo en lo que salía de mi terrible situación…..Diciendo las palabras en mi mente en un perfecto Latín antiguo comencé a desmayarme en los brazos de Edward mientras él me llamaba.

—

Podía escuchar voces en la habitación — y una suave y fría caricia en la mejilla — y sabía perfectamente de quienes eran…

— ¿Ella estará bien Carlisle? — Fue la voz de Edward

— Si, hijo solo fue el shock. — Aseguro la otra voz — ¿Estás seguro de que aventó la camioneta sin tocarla?

— Si, después le pregunte y ella evadió la pregunta, preguntándome el porqué de mi rapidez.

Escuche un resoplido.

— Era de esperarse, ahora estamos condenados por tú culpa, ella es una humana — a juzgar por su tono sabía que estaba enfadada y además que quien hablaba era Rosalie.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No iba dejarla morir — habló Edward, podía oír la furia en su voz.

— Escogiste vivir sin ella —, aseguró la voz más calmada — No tenías que haberte mentido. Tenías que dejarla morir.

— No — gruñó Edward, mientras su mano se apartaba de mi mejilla — No permitiré que nada le pasé, quiero que tenga una vida humana. — ¿De qué rayos hablaban? — Que alguien le de lo que yo no puedo. — cuando termino incluso pude notar la tristeza en su voz.

— Lo siento…..pero no has expuesto a todos…. — seguido de eso solo oí un portazo…

— Ella despertara en 60 segundos y estará confundida. — Está era una nueva voz. — No podrás alejarte durante mucho tiempo más.

— Lo sé, lo intentaré y lucharé — discutió con tono cansino Edward.

— Piénsalo hijo…. — al parecer él padre de los Cullen.

— 20 segundos…. — susurró Alice. Conté los 20 segundos mentalmente y desperté tal cual predijo Alice.

Esperaba una habitación blanca de hospital pero era un consultorio. Mí vista se enfoco en tres siluetas conocía solo a dos de ella Edward y su hermana Alice mientras que la otra imaginaba que era Carlisle el padre de Edward que era otro vampiro, solo que él era rubio y sus ojos reflejaban gran bondad.

— Soy el doctor Cullen —, se presentó. — mis hijos te trajeron después de que te desmayaste ya que casi te golpea una furgoneta. ¿Lo recuerdas? — demandó

— Si… — mi voz se oí ronca. Intente ponerme de pie y lo conseguí no sin esfuerzo. — Estaba en el estacionamiento parada tras mi coche cuando oí el chirrido de la furgoneta y sin saber cómo Edward me sacó del camino….Fue extraño… — Mentí mientras veía a Edward. Iba a seguir hablando pero entonces entro Charlie al consultorio en cuanto me vio corrió a abrazarme.

— Bella….

— Hola papá — dije con una sonrisa.

— Estás bien…..no sabes que tan asustado estaba. — seguido de eso me soltó y se volvió a ver al doctor Cullen. — Carlisle ¿hay algo mal?

— No Charlie, no tiene trauma en la cabeza ni nada por el estilo. Mande a hacer una prueba de su sangre — sin evitarlo me tensé una acción que no pasó desapercibida para los vampiros — Y todo salió bien, Bella lleva además de todo una buena alimentación — respire un poco aliviada de que no hubiera nada raro o eso esperaba, mi don ahora me sería útil pero después de haber dormido con un hechizó no funcionaria completamente bien.

El móvil de Charlie comenzó a sonar hiso una señal de disculpa a Carlisle y salió a contestar rápidamente.

— Si tienes dolor de cabeza toma solo Taylenol te ayudara, y si los dolores siguen ven a verme de acuerdo. — asentí solamente mientras revisaba mis ojos.

— Me alegro de que estés bien — dijo la voz de Alice. — Soy Alice Cullen — se presentó.

— Gracias Alice. Bella Swan — fue todo lo que dije.

Charlie volvió a entrar con el teléfono en la mano con una mirada de sorpresa mientras se dirigía a mí y me lo entregaba, Edward que tenía hasta ese momento la vista en mi se giró rápidamente mientras veía su semblante cambiar. Sus músculos estaban tensos y no solo los de él si no también Alice que le daba una mirada triste.

— Son Damen y Ever. Quieren saber cómo estás no sé como lo saben…..pero lo saben — dijo Charlie. Me disculpe con una mirada de todos mientras tomaba el móvil y salía del consultorio. Charlie se quedo dentro hablando con Carlisle.

— ¿Hola? — dudé al contestar. Escuché un respiro de alivio seguido de un reclamo.

— Isabella Marie Swan Epos…

— Estoy bien Damen, tranquilo — corté a mi hermano.

— Bella casi nos matas de un susto a Ever y a mí no tienes idea de cómo estamos. — aseguró. La puerta del consultorio se abrió y salieron Edward y Alice. Me aleje un poco.

— Lo sé, pero tranquilo estoy bien, un compañero me logro sacar del camino….. — hice una mueca al recordar el accidente.

— Bella no lo evadas. — dijo la voz de Ever. — Como dijo Damen nos asustaste, ¿puedes creer que algo te hubiera pasado? No queremos que nada te pasé eres mi mejor amiga y cuñada ¡Y la única! — Y empezaba el drama…. A estas alturas sabia que los vampiros estaban escuchando.

— Y hablando de eso….¿Cómo se enteraron? — pregunte dudativa

— Ava — dijeron al unisonó. Suspiré ya no sorprendía casi nada ella era capaz de ver el futuro.

— De acuerdo lo entiendo chicos, pero enserio estoy bien…así que… ¿Qué te parece si te recompensó yendo de compras contigo Ever? Prometo no quejarme. — asegure, estaba firmando prácticamente mi sentencia de muerte y lo sabía. — Y bueno….Dam….

— Ni siquiera lo intentes Isa…— comenzó Damen.

— Yo también te quiero llámenme cuando estén más calmados ¿sí? Y nada de dramas ni llegar de improviso ¡Adiós!

Y esa había sido mi cordial despedida a mi lado veía a los vampiros sonriendo.

— ¿Todo bien Bella? — preguntó Alice. Asentí con una sonrisa. — Ya vuelvo — dijo mientras salía corriendo. Dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos en un incomodo silencio.

— Gracias por salvarme…. — susurré rompiendo el silencio.

— No fue nada —. Hiso una mueca. Y siguió el silencio. — Bella…. ¿Cómo alejaste la furgoneta? — preguntó serio después de varios segundos de silencio.

— No sé de que hablas — mentí — ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? Quiero saber — intenté salir por la tangente.

— Estaba de pie a tú lado — contestó demasiado rápido y sé que lo notó porque evito el tema. — ¿No puedes dejarlo? Mejor dime como lanzaste la furgoneta lejos de nosotros.

— ¿Y me dirás como llegaste tan rápido? — Edward no contesto y por una extraña razón me dolió el que no confiara en mí, ignorando ese nuevo sentimiento le dirigí una mirada dura. — Eso pensaba.

— ¿No me lo puedes agradecer y ya? — Demandó — Confórmate con que te salvé cuando no tenía porque, te pude haber dejado morir. — Su indiferencia y la crueldad de sus palabras me había dolido más de lo que pensaba admitir pero no le dejaría saber que tanto sentí que pronto llegarían lagrimas de coraje a mis ojos, parpadeando las aleje rápidamente.

— Bueno en ese caso espero que disfrutes de la decepción, además nunca te pedí que me salvaras, dile a Charlie que lo veré fuera —. Tomando una respiración salí de ahí sin darle oportunidad de volver a hablar.

A pesar de estar ya alejada podía oírlo hablar con Alice.

— Eres un idiota Edward. ¿En qué demonios pensabas? Te arrepentirás.

— Es lo mejor Alice, ella merece ser feliz. — Podía oír dolor en su voz.

— Igual que tú. — Fue lo último que oí antes de girar por el pasillo.

– _**FAVOR DE LEER –**_

_**Mil gracias por sus comentarios, me alegro de que les gustara aquí está el siguiente capí. ¿Alguien odia a Edward? ¿Les gustaría conocer ya a Damen? ¿Por qué Edward reacciona así con Bella y cada vez que oye el nombre de Damen ideas? Vamos estoy abierta a ideas y por eso al primero que me traduzca lo que dice esta frase podrá decir que quiere que salga en el siguiente capí! **_

_**Deben poner lo que dice la frase en español y además de todo dejar que les gustaría que apareciera en el capítulo siguiente y haré que aparezca de una manera u otra déjenmelo saber en un Review.**_

_**Y al resto gracias por su aceptación, gracias a **__**Marieisahale**__** por tus comentarios y además por seguirme desde que empecé a escribir, a **__**Media noche New **__**también por tus comentarios y al resto gracias, y en cuanto a ti **__**Manu Ardila**__** en cuanto a cada cuando actualizó procuro que sea cada semana, lo intento aunque tardo más de la cuenta pero es debido a la escuela pero cuando tardo más de la cuenta procuro que el siguiente capí este más largo para recompensar el tiempo que tarde.**_

_**Gracias por leerme espero sus Reviews**_

_**Y Ya saben acepto Quejas y sugerencias! **_

_**PD: Aquí está la frase y recuerden que según va avanzado la historia una frase aparecerá en la primera letra de cada nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Ne**__**dites**__**pas**__**que**__**la**__**mort n'est pas belle**_**, **_**qu'**__**elle**__** n'est pas gentille**_**. **_**Elle nous offre**__**même**__**des**__**ailes**__**pour**__**voler**__**jusqu'au**__**paradis**_** ...**

_**Nada que ver con el fic lo sé pero ya saben que tienen una autora con gran imaginación. :D **_

_**Besos!**_

_**Atte: Ale:3**_


	6. Lado desconocido

**CAPITULO V**

El mes siguiente al accidente fue violento, tenso y, al menos al principio, embarazoso. Para mi desgracia, me convertí en el centro de atención durante el resto de la semana. Tyler Crowley se puso insoportable, me seguía a todas partes, obsesionado con compensarme de algún modo. Intenté convencerle de que lo único que quería era que olvidara lo ocurrido, sobre todo porque no me había sucedido nada, pero continuó insistiendo. Me seguía entre clase y clase y en el almuerzo se sentaba a nuestra mesa, ahora muy concurrida. Mike y Eric se comportaban con él de forma bastante más hostil que entre ellos mismos, lo cual me hiso darme cuenta que — gracias a sus pensamientos — ahora había conseguido otro admirador no deseado.

Nadie se preocupo por Edward, ya que nadie lo había visto hasta que la furgoneta se había movido, mentí a Jessica, Mike, Eric y el resto diciéndoles que Edward había estado junto a mí y me había sacado del camino a tiempo evitando que quedara hecha puré, después de decirlo tantas veces si no fuese porque yo conocía la realidad de los hechos hasta yo me lo hubiera terminado creyendo.

Las clases con Edward seguían igual solo que ahora cada uno en su mundo, a pesar de que Edward ya no me veía cuando me sentaba junto a él sabía que estaba pendiente de mi y de mis movimientos gracias a mi don ahora conocía los dones de sus hermanos, Alice que era capaz de ver el futuro y Jasper sentir emociones. En clases él se sentaba lo más lejos posible de mi siempre con el pensamiento de que estaría pensando y de cómo había lanzado la furgoneta lejos de nosotros, así que después de la primera semana deje de leer su mente ya que comenzó a cansarme lo mismo, Alice su hermana seguía siendo mi compañera en arte y cada vez que teníamos que pintar algo y mi dibujo estaba terminado sabía que — gracias a sus pensamientos — que quería hablar conmigo, pero se recordaba que "no sería así para siempre" y desistía para después empezar a cantar el himno de Francia en su mente en un principio pensé que lo hacía por bloquearme a mí, pero 4 clases después descubrí que fue por Edward ya que él tenía español a dos salones del nuestro. Durante lo que restaba del mes no volví a hablar con ningún Cullen, aunque ellos seguían pendientes de mi a la espera de que hiciera algo raro que me delatara de no ser humana frente a ellos-

Edward estaba sentado cuando entré en Biología, mirando al frente. Me senté, esperando que se girara hacia mí. Hubiera pensado que no se había percatado de mi presencia, pero sus pensamientos estaban en mí como siempre. Aún faltaba cinco minutos para que comenzara la clase, saque rápidamente un nuevo dibujo en él había estado trabajando desde hacía ya una semana, en la cual aún no había tenido forma alguna hasta ahora, está era yo — de nuevo — era mi vida londinense antes de que Damen y yo nos separáramos correspondía a 1467 era nuestra ante penúltima reencarnación en ese entonces mi cabello era rubio, y chino además tenía ojos verdes, mientras que Damen era igual que yo rubio solo que sus ojos azules ambos al parecer — según vi en los templos del conocimiento — éramos hijos de un rico zar, y en cuanto a cómo sabía que era Damen y no alguien más así como era yo y no otra persona era fácil de saber por nuestras miradas seguían siendo las misma solo había cambiado el color de nuestros ojos pero seguía siendo la misma alma como me había dicho Ever y Damen.

Después de que el Señor Banner nos pusiera a resolver un cuestionario y que finalmente la clase hubiera terminado respire aliviada. Mientras recogía mis cosas lentamente que no sentí a Mike acercarse a mí.

"_Espero que acepte, pero que digo obvio me aceptara como su pareja para ir al baile" _ — Bueno esto ya no me gustaba, sin poderlo evitar solté un pequeño gemido a lo que Edward me vio extrañado.

— Hola Bella — dijo Mike, mirando al suelo

— Hey, Mike — dije indiferente.

— Bueno sabes, Jessica me ha pedido que la acompañe al baile de primavera. — habló tartamudeando.

—Eso es estupendo —dije con alegría manifiesta—. Te vas a divertir un montón con ella.

"_Bueno Newton es ahora o nunca!" _

—Eh, bueno... —se quedó sin saber qué decir mientras estudiaba mi sonrisa; era obvio que mi respuesta no le satisfacía, además sus pensamientos me lo colaboraban—. Le dije que tenía que pensármelo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Mi voz reflejara desaprobación, aunque me aliviaba saber que no le había dado a Jessica una negativa definitiva. Se puso colorado como un tomate y bajó la vista. La lástima hizo vacilar mi resolución.

—Me preguntaba si... Bueno..., si tal vez tenías intención de pedírmelo tú.

Respire profundamente controlando la ira que me empezaba a embargar, por esto era que extrañaba a Damen. Con el rabillo del ojo vi que Edward inclinaba la cabeza hacia mí con gesto de reflexión.

—Mike, creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Jess —le dije.

— ¿Se lo has pedido ya a alguien?

¡Vaya que este chico no captaba una negativa! Incluso Edward se había percatado de que Mike posaba los ojos en él.

—No —le aseguré—. No tengo intención de acudir al baile.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Mike.

—Ese sábado voy a ir a Jacksonville — Summerland —. De todos modos, el no necesitaba saber la verdad

— ¿No puedes ir otro fin de semana?

—Lo siento, pero no —respondí—. No deberías hacer esperar a Jessica más tiempo. Es de mala educación.

—Sí, tienes razón —masculló y, abatido, se dio la vuelta para salir del aula.

Cerré los ojos y me froté las sienes con los dedos en un intento de desterrar de mi mente los sentimientos de lástima. Suspiré y abrí los ojos.

Edward me miraba con curiosidad, aquel punto de frustración de sus ojos dorados era ahora aún más perceptible por no saber lo que pensaba. — Suspirando — Salí del aula cuando la clase termino dejando a mi compañero con preguntas.

Gimnasia había pasado rápidamente, siguiendo con arte donde nos habían dejado pintar lo que deseáramos como proyecto hace un par de semanas, volví a mojar él pincel con una tonalidad un poco roja y café mezclada mientras plasmaba — finalmente — mi vida Parisina en un lienzo, la pintura era aquel dibujo que había estado haciendo por primera vez cuando hable con Edward.

—Hola, Bella. — me llamo Eric sacándome de mis pensamientos

—Hola, Eric —le saludé.

— ¿Qué hay? —pregunté mientras volvía a mojar él pincel. No presté atención al tono incómodo de su voz, por lo que sus siguientes palabras me pillaron desprevenida a mí y a mi don.

—Me preguntaba... si querrías venir al baile conmigo. La voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra.

—Creí que era la chica quien elegía —respondí, demasiado sorprendida para ser diplomática. ¿Por qué había apagado mi don? ¿Y donde rayos estaba ahora mi _adorado _hermano cuando lo necesitaba?

—Bueno, sí —admitió avergonzado. Recobré la compostura e intenté ofrecerle mi sonrisa más cálida.

—Te agradezco que me lo pidas, pero ese día voy a estar en Jacksonville.

—Oh. Bueno, quizás la próxima vez.

—Claro —acepté, y entonces me mordí la lengua. No quería que se lo tomara al pie de la letra.

Terminando la clase y tomando mi lienzo me dirigí a la salida donde me encontré con Mike, que volvía a ser el mismo — para mi suerte — caminado con él por medio estacionamiento iba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que la exclamación y silbido de Mike me sacaron de mi burbuja.

— Uau, ese sí que es un auto. Incluso mejor que el de la rubia. — Exclamo Mike con la mirada al frente siguiendo su mirada dirigí la mía al frente para encontrarme — que además de que quedaban pocos autos en el estacionamiento contando los de los Cullen que estaban fuera de ellos — con un BMW negro que conocía perfectamente bien se encontraba encerrando mi auto.

Del BMW negro bajo un chico con un par de jeans negros, botas de motorista negras y además una chaqueta negra de piel. Sin poderlo evitar solté mi bolso y con el mi cuadro y corrí directamente al chico de cabellos negros y profundos ojos cafés, que me tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo mientras ambos reíamos, sabía que estábamos dando un espectáculo pero no me importaba en este momento, nada más que abrazar a mi hermano.

— ¡Damen! — Grité cuando me bajo. Y me atrapo en un abrazo más tranquilo pero no menos efusivo.

— Veo que te alegras de verme — rió — ¿Sorprendida?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías?

— Sorpresa. Además pensé que te darías cuenta por Charlie, que lo verías.

— Pe…pe…ro hay! ¡Si seré tonta! — dije mientras negaba con la cabeza y el reía. ¿Por qué le había dado privacidad?

— ¿Bella? —escuche la voz dudativa de Mike

Me giré y vi que llevaba mis cosas con él, le sonreí agradecida mientras le despedía con una mano y el veía mal a mi hermano.

— ¿El golden retriver? — preguntó Damen mientras Mike se iba y yo solo asentía sonrojada. Incluso oí la risa del chico que era como un oso — Emmett —.

— ¿Y cuántos van? — solté un bufido. ¿Dónde estaba el hermano celoso y protector? — Vamos no están malo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú? — dije mientras señalaba con un dedo mi sien. Damen se soltó a reír rápidamente por lo que supe que había hecho lo que le había dicho. Hasta que dejo de reír cuando Alice Cullen se acerco a nosotros con Edward detrás de ella.

— Hola Bella — dijo una jovial Alice.

— Hey, Alice ¿Qué pasa?

— Dejaste esto en el salón — término de decir mientras apuntaba con la cabeza mi cuadernillo de dibujo hecho de piel — regalo de Damen — que estaba en las manos de su hermano.

— Oh, gracias Alice —, dije mientras lo tomaba de las manos de Edward. Al tomarlo estás se rosaron y de nuevo una corriente eléctrica me recorrió por completo. — Y gracias Edward. No se debieron molestar.

— No es molestia Bella. — dijo Alice sonriendo todo el tiempo. — He visto como dibujas y me preguntaba si me dejarías ver tus bocetos, seque podía verlos antes pero preferiría que tú me dejaras ¿Puedo? Edward me ha dicho que son buenos…..— Me termino de decir Alice con un puchero. El cuál causo la risa de mi hermano ya que sabía que no me gustaba que los vieran.

— Ali…. — Ella acentuó su puchero…. Y caí. Resoplando le entregue el cuadernillo.

— Dios, acabo de llegar ¡Y ya amo a esta chica! — Siguió riendo "mi adorado hermano" — Permíteme presentarme soy Damen Auguste. — terminó mi hermano con su típica reverencia mientras besaba su mano.

— Alice Cullen y el es mi hermano Edward — Damen le dio la mano a Edward aunque noté un poco más de presión en sus manos y una mirada de diversión en los ojos de Damen ¿Qué rayos pasaba aquí? Luego tendría que averiguar.

— Un gusto…. — Habló Damen. — Creo que veré los bocetos con ustedes, no se volverá a presentar una ocasión como está.

Damen se acerco y se posó junto a Alice, que dando yo frente a ellos y Alice entre Edward y Damen. Al abrir la primera pagina salió mi primer dibujo era Escocia 1425 eran cuatro niños riendo y jugando, éramos Damen, Ever y yo en compañía de otro niño que era nuestro amigo— y según Damen el y yo estábamos enamorados — todos teníamos entre 13 y 14 años En aquel entonces éramos George, Anne, Cassandra y Patrick al cual según Damen nunca lo había vuelto a ver desde que supo de su existencia, lo busco ya que era en el aquel entonces era su mejor amigo.

Patrick era un niño, de aproximadamente 14 años, tenía piel bronceada, ojos verdes esmeralda y un cabello negro, y para ser un niño era realmente guapo, en aquel entonces yo tenía el cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes al igual que Damen mientras que Ever tenía un hermoso cabello negro, y ojos azules.

— George, Anne, Cassandra y Patrick….. — Susurró Damen. El había visto esa época conmigo y Ever la segunda vida de la que estuve enterada —, No pensé que lo recordaras…. — dijo mientras me veía.

— ¿Son sus nombres originales? — preguntó Alice con curiosidad brillando en sus dorados ojos.

— Si es un pintura que vimos una vez en un museo — mintió rápidamente —, es del siglo XIV, Escocia, según decía la pintura George y Anne estaban enamorados pero no pudieron estar juntos, los separaron cuando Anne cumplió quince, sus padres la casaron con un herrero. George intento escaparse con Anne pero fueron descubiertos y separados de nuevo, Wilson el esposo de Anne la llevó lejos de George causando que ella muriera a los 20 y George le siguió a los 21 — termino Damen con una mueca, habíamos sido capaces de ver lo que había pasado en aquel entonces.

— ¿Qué pasó con Cassandra y Patrick? — preguntó Edward mirándome con interés.

Suspiré.

— Al igual que George y Anne estaban enamorados, también fueron separados a ella la casaron con el hermano de Wilson de nombre Sebastián un herrero también, ella murió antes que Anne murió de 17…. — susurré — Perdió a su hermano George, a su amiga Anne y al amor de su vida Patrick, ellos se siguieron viendo después de que a ella la casaran, intentaron escapar juntos, él intento recuperarla, pero Sebastián se entero de su huida, así que los alcanzó en el puerto al anochecer, y la mató enfrente de Patrick, sin importarle nada la mató a ella, y dejo a Patrick vivo para que viviera sin ella, Patrick tomó venganza y mató a Sebastián un año después el murió no soporto seguir sin ella. — dije tristemente, según Damen Patrick era mi alma gemela. Aunque lo peor era que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver bien su mirada y ahora no sabía si lo podría recuperar algún día…

— Es una historia triste….. — Aceptó Edward al igual que Alice. Seguimos pasando las hojas mientras los Cullen y Damen veían asombrados los dibujos hasta que llegamos al de mi vida parisiense.

— Paris. 1763 Anthony y Chloé ¿Cierto? — preguntó Damen. Esa era la quinta vez que me encontraba con Patrick desde 1425.

— Si, es curioso lo sé — susurré mientras él se alejaba del cuaderno me daba un abrazó sabía que había terminado enamorada de él…la atracción era normal… Antes de que Alice o Edward pudieran preguntar algo Damen cambio el tema.

— La alumna supero al maestro ¿no? — dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Tu eres el que la enseño a pintar? — preguntó sorprendido Edward.

— Así es, me supero, me tomo siglos aprender y ella aprende así de fácil. — dijo Damen. Resaltando el siglos para mí.

— Oh calla! Deja! — grité mientras el di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por revolver mi cabello.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? — siguió burlón. Le golpeé el brazo y recorría mi salida.

— Haré que Ever escoja tú ropa — amenacé. El palideció. —, y la acompañaras de compras.

Ahora el sonrió.

— Hablando de eso….

— ¡Bella! — Unos brazos me rodearon… — Amiga, hermana, te extrañe — dijo mientras me abrazaba frente a mi estaba mi querida amiga unas pulgadas más alta que yo, vestida con un vestido café que le llegaba a las rodillas y un par de medias negras y botas, su rubia cabellera estaba lacia como siempre al igual que su flequillo, y sus ojos azures en su cuello estaba su amuleto y en su muñeca derecha su oruburos,

Escuche un gruñido que parecía venir de ¿Alice?

— Lo siento — dijo Ever girando a ver a los Cullen. — soy Ever Bloom. Mejor amiga y cuñada de Bella, lamento haber reaccionado así tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía.

— Alice y el es Edward mi hermano. — dijo Alice con una sonrisa ¿forzada? — Gracias Bella toma. — Dijo Alice mientras me entregaba mi cuaderno. — Son geniales! — dijo más alegre. — ¿Te gustaría ir de compras conmigo para el baile este viernes?

Palidecí.

Esto no me podía estar pasando.

Baile, compras.

Ever.

Baile.

Compras.

Baile.

— ¿Baile? — preguntaron Ever y Damen mirándome este último levantando la ceja y sonriendo.

— Si bueno, tenía pensado ir a Jacksonville — remarque mi mentira ellos entenderían. Y lo hicieron —, ya saben el sol, ¿los florecieses?

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme? — Damen río, sabía lo que significaban para mí las compras. — Bueno no importa, ¿Es el sábado cierto? — preguntó Ever a Alice y está asintió sonriendo. — Bueno, ella acepta. — dijo Ever la vi con la boca abierta. — No me mires así Marie. Irás. Por no decirme nada. — Damen río y Edward estaba intentando contener la risa mientras que al otro lado del estacionamiento el resto de sus hermanos reían igual, solo que el chico oso se carcajeaba.

— ¿Quién más odia las compras aparte de ti? Dime nadie, eso no es normal jovencita. Irás la moda es lo más importante — dijo muy seria mientras se volteaba a hablar con Alice. Y los chicos seguían riendo. — ¿Puedo acompañarlas? Amo ir de compras pero Bella y ese de ahí. — Señalo a Damen— nunca me quieren acompañar ¿Puedo? — pregunto con un puchero.

— ¡Claro! — gritó Alice energéticamente. — Edward compras el viernes me acompañas y te aguantas. — Dijo Alice callando la risa de Edward y aumentando la risa de Damen.

— Y tú Augusto Eposito — Ever apunto con el dedo a Damen. Este palideció. — vendrás también. Y no habrá escusa. — Fue mi turno de reir al ver su cara de espanto.

— ¡Bien! ¿Nos vemos mañana para arreglar todo? — preguntó Alice sonriendo a Ever, está solo asintió. Nos despedimos de los Cullen, subí a mi auto seguida de Ever y arranque a la carretera con Damen detrás de mí, hasta que llegamos a casa.

—

— Son vegetarianos — aseguró Damen sentado en el sofá de mi cuarto mientras Ever y yo estábamos en la cama recostadas con la cabeza colgando. — No habrá problemas.

— ¿El era quien te salvó cierto? — Preguntó Ever. Asentí. — Es guapo — Damen gruño. —, he tranquilo. Es solo que me parece familiar no sé porque. Siento que lo eh visto antes.

— A mi me pareció lo mismo pero no logro recordar, pero igual investigare, — aseguró Damen, — podemos confiar en ellos si es necesario. — Siguió hablando.

— Bueno por el momento, ¿has vuelto a Summerland? — Ever sonrió,

Sonreí

— Si, eso explica si dibujos, eh visto más de mis vidas, al parecer me llegado a encontrarme con Patrick más de una ocasión aunque al parecer casi nunca lo reconozco hasta que ya es muy tarde — suspire —. Bueno ¿Qué tal parís?

Ever y Damen sonrieron y comenzaron a narrarme sus aventuras en el Louvre y la Opera, seguido de el maravilloso "muro de los te amo"

—

Viernes.

Viernes.

Hoy debía ir de compras con Alice y Ever aunque no sabía cómo era Alice pero si conocía lo suficiente a Ever para saber que esto no era bueno, suspirando salí de mi última clase que hoy era gimnasia, entrando en un par de jeans claros mi blusa azul seguido de mis adidas me prepare para lo que me esperaba sabía que Ever me querría atar por mi vestuario pero ahora eso ya no me importaría, si iba a tener que pasar más de 7 horas en una tienda esperando a que decidiera.

— Hola Bella — Saludo Alice. Seguida de su hermano —, ¿Estás lista?

No.

— Claro — fingí una sonrisa. —, solo falta Ever y listo. Dijo que ella llegaría aquí con Damen.

— ¿Hace cuanto que se conocen los 3? — inquirió hablándome por primera vez Edward desde el accidente.

— Desde antes de que cumpliera 17 — en esta vida —

— ¿Tiene mucho tú y…..? — Edward no termino la pregunta. Mi Aston Martin negro entro en el estacionamiento y de el bajaron Ever y Damen. Saludé con un beso en la mejilla a Ever acción que repetí con mi hermano a la vez mientras me revolvía el cabello.

— ¿Están listos? — inquirió sonriente Ever.

— No. — contestamos mi hermano, Edward y yo al unisonó.

— Esperen chicos, ¿Les importaría si nos acompaña Rosalie? — Edward la vio como si tuviera 3 ojos y 4 brazos. Abrí mi mente y sentí la de Ever y Damen en el mismo estado.

"_Que planeas Alice" _— Eran los pensamientos de Edward.

"_C'est mon frère….mon plus ami du coeur…." _— cantaba en Francés la mente de Alice, Ever se apresuro a aceptar consciente de que no obtendríamos más respuestas de sus mentes.

Rosalie se unió a nosotros y ella, Edward y Alice subieron en el volvo mientras que Ever, Damen y yo subimos a mi auto seguí el volvo de Edward hasta la carretera donde aceleramos. Llegamos a Seattle a las 3 en cuanto bajamos Alice y Ever corrieron directamente a las tiendas, mientras que el resto nos quejamos.

— ¿Siempre es así? — Le pregunto a Edward y Rosalie. Ambos asienten.

— ¿Y….la rubia? — Pregunta Rosalie, dudando.

— Ever si — suspiro —, está loca por las compras.

— ¿Y tú? — niego fervientemente.

— Las odio. — Rosalie sonríe. — Las evito lo más que puedo, me suele usar como su barbie personal.

"_Bueno puedo intentarlo, ella tiene algo que hace que me identifique con ella, no sé lo que es… pero me agrada está chica…_— Me sorprendí al escuchar su mente, al parecer no era tan fría como lo pensaba. — _"Ni una sola palabra Edward…." _— Giré para verlo asombrado y a la vez queriendo reír.

— Te entiendo. Bueno no nos presentaron al parecer, Rosalie Hale. Dime Rose. — Me tendió su mano y la tomé, era fría igual que la de Edward.

— Isabella Swan. Pero voy por Bella — le sonreí y ambas atinamos a reír. —, bueno parece que nos llevaremos bien.

— Lo mismo digo…. — Y espero… susurró bajito — ¿Qué te parece si salvamos a la pobre chica? — apunto con su melena rubia a la chica que estaba con más de 30prendas en sus manos, y seguía como loca a Ever y Alice.

Asentí y la seguí.

—

— ¡Oh vamos! Solo un bocadillo muero de hambre…. — Me queje como niña pequeña era mentira que tenía hambre. Damen y Ever lo sabían pero los vampiros no debían. Sabía también que Rosalie solo me estaba siguiendo la corriente, así como que los vampiros no se casaban pero al parecer ella ya no quería seguir comprando con ninguna de las dos, eran las 7:30 y según eso yo "moría de hambre"

— Vamos Alice — Rose se secundo —, yo también tengo hambre — Alice bufó y aceptó.

"_Rubia traidora, y te dices mi hermana" _— Edward y Damen rieron un poco abos habían oído sus pensamientos.

— Ever…. — hice el ridículo puchero que ella me había enseñado.

"_Es tan tierna" _— Escuche la voz mental de Edward. Y supe que Damen también ya que comenzó a reír como desquiciado.

— Bien….Pagaras por esta Isabella — Me amenazó, mientras me lanzaba dagas con los ojos.

— Lo siento Ever, tu le enseñaste. — Damen siguió riendo mientras todos nos dirigíamos a una pizzería.

— Soy Aron y seré su mesero está noche — dijo mientras nos veía solo a nosotras ignorando a los chicos. Puse mi escudo inmediatamente. —, ¿Que desean pedir?

Damen se aclaro la garganta cuando nos vio a Ever y a mi más de la cuenta.

— Quiero una hamburguesa y papas por favor — dijo Damen el chico se sonrojo y escribió rápidamente.

— Papas y pollo Crucki — dijo Edward

— Tiras de pollo teriyaki —, siguió Ever a lo cual Alice pidió lo mismo que ella.

— Nugets especiales por favor. — pedí después de ver la carta.

— Lo mismo — pidió Rose.

— ¿Quieren soda? — Pregunto el chico. Todos asentimos y él se retiro.

Nuestra comida llego y todos comenzamos a comer incluso los vampiros fingían hacerlo cuando un chico de ojos azules, cabellera rubia y tez bronceada se acerco a nuestra mesa. Todos dejamos de comer.

— ¿Ever? — dijo el chico tenía una voz un poco ronca.

— Jude. — Hablo Ever sorprendía mientras se ponía de pie seguida de Damen. Ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes… ¿Acaso sería el que siempre estaba entre Ever y Damen Jude? El que había estado enamorado de ella desde siglos atrás. — ¿Cómo estás?

— Genial. Pensé que seguían en Oregón — Damen negó y estrechó su mano más fuerte de lo necesario.

— Nos mudamos a Arizona, hace un año y ahora estamos de visita con Bella, y nos volvemos a encontrar. — dijo Damen, sentía el ambiente tensó con Jude aquí.

— Bueno entonces ella sabe igual que Miles ¿No? — Damen asintió tenso.

"_¿Porque sabe?, ¿Quién es ella? _— gritaba su mente.

— Así es — intervino Ever —, bueno deja te presento. Chicos el es Jude un amigo de Oregón. — Ellos asintieron. — Jude ellos son Rosalie, Alice, Edward y Bella.

— Un gusto — dijo Jude —, Bella es un lindo nombre. — Oh no. A este tipo que le pasaba.

— Gracias — dije incomoda. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Si me llevaba a Rosalie también a Alice y Edward —, Rose, vi unos zapatos geniales ¿me acompañas a comprarlos?

Ella sonrió.

— Seguro vamos.

Ambas nos despedimos de Jude, y fuimos seguidas por Alice que deseaba volver a sus compras, y Edward siguiéndonos, mientras que Damen y Ever se quedaban con Jude hablando.

Llegamos a la tienda de zapatos, y escogí unos zapatos de tacón. En compañía de Rose y Alice.

—

— Ha sido un gran día — dijo Rose que iba sentada junto a mí en el Aston. El volvo había quedado tan lleno tanto en el asiento trasero como en la cajuela por lo que ella había decidido irse conmigo y los chicos y Alice con su hermano.

— Lo sé, y eso que odio las compras. — hablé riendo.

— Yo solo por Alice no me gusta ser su barbie, se aprovecha de que soy rubia,

— Te comprendo — admití. —, Ever me hace lo mismo aunque soy castaña.

— ¡Hey! — protesta desde atrás Ever. — Fuiste rubia.

— ¿Eres rubia? ¿O te lo pintaste? — demanda Rosalie mientras alza su perfecta ceja delineada.

— Nunca lo eh sido — en esta vida —, y nunca lo eh pintado. Puede que en alguna otra vida creó en la reencarnación — dije con una sonrisa.

— Es una linda casa — dice Ever una vez que giro en el camino del bosque —, me recuerda a la casa de Sabine. — asegura.

— ¿Sabine? — Pregunta Alice.

— Mi tía, ella se hiso cargo de mi después de que mis padres murieron cuando tenía 16 — dice Ever una vez que ayudamos a bajar las bolsas.

— Lo siento, de verdad.

— Tranquila no pasa nada. —Ella asiente un poco extrañada. Mientras ayuda aún con las bolsas debo de reconocer que la casa de los Cullen es más bien una hermosa mansión blanca de 3 pisos.

La puerta del porche se abre y de ella sale una bella mujer de cabello caramelo, y ojos dorados con la cara en forma de corazón.

— Chicos trajeron compañía — dice con voz cálida la mujer —, soy Esme la madre de los chicos.

— Mamá — grita Alice —, el es Damen y ellas son Ever y Bella. — nos presenta Alice. Los tres sonreímos a Esme y la saludamos con un beso en mejilla.

— Un gusto conocerla señora Cullen — le digo mientras sonrío

— Solo Esme cariño ¿Qué tal sus compras? — Inquiere mientras baja las escaleras de roble. Le sonrió agradecida.

— Geniales — dice Alice. —, aunque Bella y Rosalie se cansaron muy rápidamente. — finge secar una lagrima falsa.

Seguimos bajando las cosas del los dos autos ya que las bolsas se encuentran revueltas — cortesía de Alice. —, cuando un mercedes negro se detiene junto al volvo de el baja Carlisle el mismo doctor que me atendió el día de la furgoneta.

Me reconoce inmediatamente, y me saluda.

— Hola chicos —su mirada se posa de nuevo en mi —, Bella e alegro de verte. ¿Sigues mejor?

Asiento.

— También me alegro de verle doctor Cullen, gracias por preguntar — Le contesto mientras sonrío.

— Solo Carlisle — asegura con una sonrisa

— Hola papá, ven te presento a los amigos de Bella, y ahora míos también — dice Alice mientras lo dirige a Ever y Damen que están hablando con Esme—. Ella es Ever Bloom y el es….

— Damen Auguste….

Alice no termina la frase.

Carlisle lo hace.

El escudo de Damen cae. Puedo ver todo lo que piensa. Edward y Ever también. Su mente corre a velocidad infinita a algún recuerdo.

Puede que sea 1740 o 1790. Damen está en algo parecido a una sala de hospital, de aquella época. Una joven de cabellos rojos está sobre una camilla sabía quién era ella, quién es.

Ever.

Fleur.

Lo había visto cuando quería conocer todo lo que había pasado y los templos del conocimiento me lo habían permitido. Ahora lo entendía Carlisle había atendido la muerte de Fleur en Paris. Él le había entregado su cuerpo. Lo veo en su mente. En la mente de Carlisle.

Hace más de dos siglos.

— No es posible — dice Carlisle a estas alturas.

— No puede ser. — susurra Edward que al igual que Ever y yo a leído ambas mentes.

— Nunca pensé que nos volviéramos a ver doctor Cullen. — dice mi hermano aún en shock recordando todo de nuevo.

Todos los Cullen estás fuera de la casa observando la escena. Preguntándose que está pasando. No entienden nada. Damen lo mira fijamente a los ojos. Una memoria más viene a su mente pero está es completamente diferente. Es 1224. Lo sé yo también eh visto esa mirada antes. En los templos. En casi todas mis vidas. Es la misma alma. La misma mirada. Es el Ercasill. Su padre. Consejero. Tío. Hermano. Amigo.

Alexi

Patrick.

Erik.

Eduárd

Anthony….

Los nombres pasan por mi mente también. Los reconozco. Es _su_ nombre. Las imágenes siguen pasando ahora desde 1224, 1425, 1504, 1610, 1763.

Soy Katalin.

Cassandra.

Sunna.

Erzsébet**.**

Chloé.

Todo tiene sentido. Veo a los ojos de Ever ella ah visto lo mismo que yo.

Mi vista queda atrapada en los ojos de mi hermano, el asiente. Está sorprendido, pero lo entiende. Lo entiendo.

Todos giran a Carlisle cuando con un suspiro habla.

— ¿Qué eres Damen Auguste? — Interroga Carlisle.

.

* * *

– _**FAVOR DE LEER –**_

_**-No ignoren está vez es muy importante-  
**_

_**Lo sé, lo sé eh tardado mucho en actualizar pero por eso hoy el capí es largo, estoy en finales de semestre y necesito concentración pero ya casi salgo de vacaciones, así que actualizare más seguido a los que me leen y han leído y leerán quiero que sepan, se es que no saben ya, que tardo en actualizar algunas veces pero termino haciendo el capítulo largo como hoy!**_

_**Debido a que tarde tanto, así como saben que siempre termino mis historias aunque tarde lo hago ya lo vieron con Renacer, que duro más de medio año sin actualizarse y ahora ya está acabada!(:**_

_**Y ahora lo importante.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el capí? ¿Les gusta? ¿Odian? ¿Esperaban eso? ¿Quieren saber más de Jude? ¿Vidas pasadas de Bella y Edward o Ever y que tal Damen? ¿Qué tiene que ver Jude con Bella así como a la vez Jacob?  
¿Qué aparecerá en un poco más de tiempo?**_

_**¿Ideas, sugerencias? Saben que las acepto!**_

_**Si les gusto el capí espero que presionen el botón sexi de ahí abajo y me dejen sus reviews!**_

_**Gracias por leerme. Y esperar tanto.**_

_**Y Ya saben acepto Quejas y sugerencias! **_

_**PD: Alguien ya sabe la primera parte de la frase que se va forando con la primera letra de el titulo quien me publique toda la frase al final del fic, podrá pedir un Outtake de lo que quiera ya saben!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Atte: Ale:3**_


	7. Pasado descubierto

CAPÍTULO VI

Damen suspira. Los vampiros a nuestro alrededor no saben lo que está pasando. No los juzgo solo lo hacemos Carlisle, Damen Edward, Ever y yo.

— ¿Cómo es posible? — Preguntó ignorando la pregunta de Carlisle y la mirada de los presentes.

— No lo sé, Bella. No lo sé — asegura. —, necesitamos respuestas.

— Damen — Le llama Ever — ¿Cómo es esto posible? —inquiere preocupada.

— No lo sé.

El vuelve a negar, nuestro alrededor esta tenso, nadie sabe lo que pasa.

— ¿Quiere alguien explicar qué demonios pasa? — Dice Emmett molesto por no saber nada.

— Conocí a Damen en 1760, en París. — dice Carlisle

— ¿Cómo es posible? — Pregunta Emmett asombrado — El no es…— se calla abruptamente.

— ¿Un…?

— ¡No lo digas! — Edward lo corta mientras me ve.

— Ellas lo saben, los tres sabemos lo que son. — Sigue Damen — son vampiros. Cazan animales — termina de hablar mi hermano en un susurró.

Todos nos ven sorprendidos, no esperaban esto, no saben cómo reaccionar.

— Nosotros también somos diferentes — dice esta vez Ever —, aunque tenemos algo en común con ustedes — asegura.

— ¿Qué son? — pregunta Carlisle sorprendido.

— Somos Inmortales — contesto hablando por primera vez. — No Edward, no somos vampiros somos completamente diferentes a ustedes pero ambos compartimos la inmortalidad y no nos estamos riendo de ustedes — digo negando sus pensamientos. El me ve sorprendido.

"_¿Cómo sabía que pensaba?" _— son sus pensamientos, me encuentro solo enfocada en él, no es fácil pero es lo mejor con tantos pensamientos a mi alrededor.

— Puedo leer la mente. — sus ojos se dilatan igual que los de su familia. — Ever y Damen lo hacen también. Ahora todos están sorprendidos y en estado de shock.

— Pasemos a la sala — dice Carlisle — hay que hablar.

Todos aceptamos y entramos a la casa, seguidos de los Cullen que ahora tienen su guardia arriba, nos sentamos mi hermano, Ever y yo juntos en un sofá frente a la familia Cullen esperando a que Carlisle hable.

— Conocí a Damen hace siglos como les dije — comienza a hablar Carlisle — 1760 en París, le entregue el cuerpo en aquel entonces de su prometida, ella había sido encontrada ahogada cerca del río. No se sabe si fue un suicidio o algo por el estilo….

— ¿Tu prometida? — pregunta Alice mientras me ve de reojo. Y Esme se cubre la boca asombrada.

— En aquel entonces, estaba prometido con Fleur Jamet, nos íbamos a casar, pero ella desapareció dos días antes de la boda, la busque como loco hasta que la encontré en la morgue del hospital, Carlisle me entrego su cuerpo, en aquel entonces — susurra —, esa era la cuarta vez que la perdía desde que la había encontrado de nuevo. Ella no se suicido, fue acecinada.

— ¿Quién la mató? ¿Y qué quieres decir con cuarta vez? — pregunto esta vez Jasper.

— ¿Creen en la reencarnación? — pregunto Damen. Ellos negaron no muy seguros. — La reencarnación existe. — Aseguró Damen. — Les diremos todo pero antes tenemos que hacer una llamada.

Dice viéndome significativamente. Bueno tal vez esto tomara gran parte de la noche. Ellos nos ven extrañados, pero asiente, Esme piensa ir por el teléfono pero la detengo con una sonrisa. Considerado que los Cullen sabrán todo manifiesto una copia de mi teléfono. Todos ellos se ven asombrados y se porque, los ignoro e uso minutos sabrían el porqué. Marco el número de la estación bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

— Comisaria de Forks — contesta u voz cansada que reconozco como Carl

— Carl es Bella ¿Puedo hablar con Charlie? — Oigo un cansado permíteme y lo siguiente es que hablo con mi padre.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Está todo bien? — Suena preocupado una punzada de culpabilidad me golpea.

— Si papá, es solo que es muy tarde para regresar y Ever se puso como loca con las compras ya puedes imaginar — lo escucho suspirar, para después reír. Mientras que me ve una Ever molesta a mi lado, y un Damen conteniendo una sonrisa, así como a la vez varios vampiros curiosos — bueno los chicos y yo pensamos en quedarnos en un hotel de Seattle, espero que no te moleste….

— Está bien Bella, tranquila está bien, yo no trabajare hasta tarde hoy y mañana iré temprano a pescar con Billy vuelvan a la hora que gusten ¿Damen se quedara con ustedes verdad? — pregunta con ansia. Sabía que esperaba que mi respuesta sea sí, ya que el cofia demasiado en Damen.

— Así es papá tranquilo. — aseguró, mientras la mentira se sigue deslizado sin problemas de mis labios, como lo es desde hace un año. — Nos vemos mañana — escucho un tranquilo de acuerdo mientras corta la llamada.

— Gracias por echarme la culpa. — Dice Ever con el seño fruncido.

— Ya lo hemos hecho e el pasado y siempre funciona, — dice Damen — René y Charlie te conocen. — asegura esta vez. — Les mostraremos nuestra historia, si ustedes aceptan — Dice Damen mientras se dirige a los Cullen. Ellos solo asienten se por sus pensamientos que tienen curiosidad. — ¿Confiaran en nosotros Carlisle?

— Lo haremos — dice solemne — ¿Cómo lo veremos?

— Iremos a un lugar donde todo será explicado. Por favor no se asusten. — Dice Ever.

Emmett la mira burlón.

— Deberían ser otros los asustados — Ignoramos su comentario.

Damen nos ofrece sus manos, Ever y yo asentimos mientras nos acercamos a él y se las damos — los Cullen nos miran extrañados —, el quiere nuestra ayuda para abrir un portal a Summerland sabemos que no será fácil, porque son varias personas, pero esperamos que con la magia de los tres podamos.

Un portal de luz brillante blanca se abre ante nosotros, puedo ver la cara de todos sorprendida, así como la sonrisa de Emmett muriendo.

— ¡Entren! — Grita Damen. — Bella ve con ellos — asiento mientras suelto la mano de Ever y me dirijo a ellos.

— Solo salten en parejas. Edward dame tu mano — el me la da sin dudar—, salten como nosotros lo hacemos. — Ellos asienten y me siguen.

Caigo en mis propios pies — como lo hago desde hace mucho ya — en un hermoso prado, con flores silvestres, Edward calló directamente al piso y se ve extrañado, le sonrió mientras le ofrezco mi mano y el toma al tiempo que se pone de pie. A mis espaldas caen Jasper y Alice en la hierba, mientras les regalo una sonrisa, seguidos de Rosalie y Emmett y Carlisle y Esme y finalmente Damen y Ever.

— ¿Dónde estamos y qué es este lugar? — Dice Rosalie viendo todo a su alrededor.

— Es Summerland y es a donde van todos aquellos que mueren. — Explica Ever.

— ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? — Inquiere molesta

— Visitaremos los templos del conocimiento. — Contesta Damen. — Hay conocerán nuestra historia si están destinados a saberla.

— ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? — Pregunta Edward

— Con el portal que abrimos, summerland solo deja entrar a los puros de corazón nunca se equivoca y ustedes lo son — contesto está vez.

— Vamos hay que caminar, los templos aparecerán ante noso….

— ¿Son esos? — pregunta Alice cortando a Damen, frente a nosotros están los templos del conocimiento absoluto.

— Así es, aquí encontraran todas la respuesta que necesiten si están destinados a verlo, estos templos poseen el conocimiento absoluto de todo lo que puedan imaginar. — Termino de decir mientras entramos.

Entramos a un espacio amplio lleno de la más brillante y tibia luz… una cascada luminosa y radiante que, como el resto de Summerland, llega a cada rincón, cada esquina, todos los espacios llenos de ella, sin dejar ninguna sombra o lugar oscuro, y no parece venir de ningún lado. Luego paso por un pasillo que a ambos lados tiene filas de columnas de mármol blanco decoradas al estilo de la antigua

Grecia, donde los monjes con togas se sientan en mesas de madera, con shamanes, rabinos, curas y todo tipo de religiosos. Todos ellos sentado en mesas que levitan con grandes bolas de cristal…cada uno estudiando las imágenes que aparecen.

Los Cullen están sorprendidos, no esperaban ver todo esto, Ever y Damen van delante de nosotros, cada Cullen va con su pareja menos Edward que toma mi mano, y lo guio detrás de mi hermano y cuñada.

— Esperen… — dice Damen. — ¿Quieren saber cómo empezó todo no? — Ellos asiente. Un largo pasillo aparece ante nosotros rodeado de finas estatuas del más pulcro mármol.

— ¿Nos mostraran lo que deseemos ver? — Inquiere Jasper.

— Así es. — contesta Ever

Seguimos el corredor hasta llegar a un cuarto, el único objeto en este espacio es son unos sofás de mármol solitarios que es extrañamente son cómodos y tibios, especialmente cuando el mármol no se supone que lo sea. Luego de tomar asiento los Cullen miran al frente al blanco muro.

— Así es como comienza todo… — Dice Damen — verán mi vida a lo largo de los siglos, hasta que entiendan.

Los Cullen asienten extrañados y asombrados cuando en el gran muro comienzan a parecer imágenes. Edward toma mi mano entre las suyas mientras que me sonríe cálidamente haciendo que me sonroje.

Vibrando con energía mientras un caudal de imágenes llena el espacio, la imagen tan clara que parece televisión de alta definición. Hay un pequeño taller saturado, sus ventanas cubiertas con telas de un algodón grueso, pesado y oscuro, sus paredes encendidas por una cantidad de velas. Y mi hermano está ahí, no mayor que tres años, usando una túnica marrón que le llega más allá de las rodillas, sentado en una mesa llena de frascos burbujeantes, una pila de rocas, latas llenas de polvos de colores, morteros, hierbas y viales de tinte. Mirando mientras su padre moja la pluma en un pequeño frasco de tinta y escribe el trabajo del día en una serie de símbolos complicados, pausando de vez en cuando para leer de un libro llamado: Focinos Corpus Hermeticism, mientras Damen lo copia, escribiendo en su propio trozo de papel.

Todos ven asombrados la imagen, Esme, Rosalie y Ever suspiran ante tan tierna imagen, Carlisle ve asombrado el libro y los símbolos, mientras que el resto siguen asombrados.

La imagen se adelanta hasta el décimo cumpleaños de Damen, un día tan especial que está marcado por regalos y dulces y una visita por la tarde al taller de su padre. Se ponen a trabajar, con la rutina establecida, Damen moliendo hierbas con el mortero, para luego medir cuidadosamente las sales, aceites, líquidos de color, y minerales, que su padre luego agrega al frasco burbujeante. Haciendo una pausa antes de cada paso para anunciar que es lo que esta haciendo, y enseñándole a su hijo sobre la tarea:

— Transmutación es lo que estamos tratando de conseguir. Cambiar de enfermedad a salud, de vejez a juventud, de plomo a oro, y posiblemente, inmortalidad también. Todo nace de un elemento fundamental, y si lo podemos reducir hasta su núcleo, entonces podemos crear todo desde ahí.

Damen escucha, absorto en cada palabra que su padre dice aún cuando escucho exactamente el mismo dialogo muchas veces antes. Y aunque hablan en italiano, todos lo comprendemos. 

Nombra cada ingrediente antes de agregarlo, luego decidiendo, sólo por hoy, no agregar el último. Convencido de que este componente final, esta hierba que parece rara, va a crear aún más magia si se agrega luego de que el elixir descanse por tres días. Luego de pasar el jugo rojo a un frasco más pequeño, Damen lo tapa con cuidado y luego guarda en un mueble bien escondido. Y ellos recién terminaron de limpiar el último desorden cuando su madre… pasa para llamarlos a comer.

Y justo cuando se están preparando para irse a la casa a comer, 3 hombres entran a la fuerza. Reduciendo al padre de Damen y demandando el elixir, mientras la madre esconde al hijo en el armario en el que está guardado… advirtiéndole que se quede quieto, que no haga sonido alguno, hasta que sea seguro salir.

Él se acurruca en el oscuro, reducido espacio, espiando por un agujero en la madera. Viendo como el taller de su padre… el trabajo de su vida… es destruido por los hombres en la búsqueda. Pero aun cuando su padre entrega las notas, no es suficiente para salvarlos. Y Damen tiembla, viendo sin poder hacer nada, mientras sus padres son asesinados.

Escuchó los sollozos de las mujeres mientras oigo los gruñidos e los hombres, los pensamientos son un caos, no entienden como le pudo haber pasado eso — se encuentran molestos y sorprendidos —, a solo un niño de 10

ÉL lava sus heridas y cuida sus cuerpos, convencido de que cuando los 3 días pasen, va a agregar el ingrediente final, esa hierba rara, y va traerlos a ambos de vuelta. Solo para ser despertado el tercer día por un grupo de vecinos alertados por el olor, encontrándolo hecho un bollito al lado de los cuerpos, la botella con el elixir en una mano.

Él trata de luchar contra ellos, tomando la hierba y desesperadamente tirándola dentro. Determinado a llegar a sus padres, para hacerlos tomar a ambos, pero sus vecinos se lo llevan antes de que pueda lograrlo.

Él sufre en silencio, sufre por años… hasta que Drina llega. Y Damen, ahora un fuerte y atractivo chico de 14 años, es transfigurado por la visión de su pelo rojo, sus ojos verde esmeralda, su piel de alabastro… su belleza hace difícil dejar de mirarla. Hace un tiempo había considerado que ella era de las mujeres más hermosas que podía haber visto alguna vez pero eso era antes de conocer a los Cullen y sus integrantes, ahora el solo verla y saber todo lo que causo me molesta, por ella es que había perdido a Ever durante siglos, sigo observando aún sorprendida por su belleza aunque ya la había visto antes aún no logro acostumbrarme a verla.

Él atiende las heridas que ella sufre a manos de los sacerdotes, tratándola con mucha reverencia y cuidado, negando su innegable atracción, determinado únicamente en protegerla, salvarla, ayudarla a escapar… él día llegando mucho más rápido de lo esperado cuando la plaga llega a Florencia… la temida Muerte Negra que mato a millones de personas, reduciéndolas a todas a hinchazón, pus, y sufrimiento.

Él ve sin poder hacer nada como muchos de los huérfanos se enferman y mueren, pero no es hasta que Drina cae que él vuelve al trabajo de la vida de su padre. Recreando el elixir que maldijo todos estos años… asociándolo con la pérdida de todo aquello a lo que quería. Pero ahora, sin otra alternativa, y reacio a perderla, hace que Drina tome. Dejando un poco para sí y los otros huérfanos, queriendo solo salvarlos de la enfermedad, sin tener idea de que les daría la inmortalidad también.

Infundados por un poder que no entienden e inmunes a los llantos agónicos de los clérigos muriendo, los huérfanos se escapan y separan. Dirigiéndose a las calles de Florencia donde saquean a los muertos, mientras Damen, con Drina a su lado, está interesado en conseguir sólo una cosa: Venganza contra los tres que mataron a sus padres, hasta que los encuentra solo para enterarse que sin el ingrediente final, han sucumbido a la plaga.

Los Cullen siguen viendo — asombrados — todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora el video se detiene antes de que comience uno nuevo.

— Son diferentes — susurra Carlisle asombrado

— Lo sé esto explica solo lo principal. La mujer que vieron era Drina. Mi primer amor antes de encontrar a mi alma gemela — dice sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo entran Ever y Bella aquí? — Inquiere Esme

— Conocí a Ever en París. — Dice mientras aparece una joven rubia parecido a la actual Ever, los Cullen miran asombrados el parecido — observen su mirada, y se darán cuenta como reconocer a alguien — ellos asintieron. Mientras observaban la pantalla, — ella tenía 16 en ese entonces, yo me había separado de Drina y ella estaba supuestamente en Hungría, convencí Evaline en ese entonces que huyera conmigo, quería darle todo lo que nunca había tenido, estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle la eternidad para tenerla a mi lado la amaba, quede de verme con ella a media noche pero nunca apareció. — suspiro profundamente antes de seguir mientras pasaban las imágenes ante nosotros — No fue hasta el día siguiente que me entere que había muerto en un accidente, atropellada por una carroza en su camino a encontrarte conmigo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos pero él siguió con la historia.

— En ese momento, nunca se me ocurrió que Drina fuese responsable, no tenía idea hasta que te lo confesó a ti. Parecía un accidente, un horrible y desafortunado accidente. Y supongo que estaba demasiado entumecido por dolor como para sospechar algo más… 

— ¿Qué hiciste después? — Inquiere Edward.

— Me sumí en el dolor y la pérdida — murmuro mientras avanzaban las imágenes — no fue hasta años después cuando la vi en Nueva Inglaterra, habiendo reencarnado en la hija de un puritano… que comencé a creer en la felicidad de nuevo.

— Es la misma mirada de Evaline — aseguro Carlisle — solo una apariencia diferente.

— Así es, siempre la misma mirada.

— ¿Dijiste la hija de un puritano? — Inquiere Emmett burlonamente. Rose le golpea la cabeza y calla.

— ¿Qué fue esta vez? — Inquiere Rose.

— Se ahogo. Estaba tan devastado que navegue a Londres nuevamente, donde viví por muchos años. Y estaba justo por irme a Túnez cuando resurgió como una hermosa, adinerada, y bastante malcriada debo aclarar… hija de un terrateniente en Londres. — Aparece una linda castaña en un hermoso vestido verde con un peinado complicado y muchas joyas ante la imagen con la misma mirada — está vez fue una caída terrible. Y así fueron los últimos cuatrocientos años. Hasta que finalmente cambie a Ever, y ahora está aquí conmigo — termino mientras la besaba

— ¿Ever y tú son almas gemelas? — Pregunta Emmett. Damen asiente y Emmett comienza a reír como loco.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Inquiere Ever enarcando una ceja.

— Emmett no — dice un Edward amenazante pero Emmett ya ah hablado.

— Pensamos que Damen y Bella estaba juntos. — Esta vez nosotros comenzamos a reír.

— Eso sería prácticamente incesto — asegura Ever riendo.

— ¿Por qué? — Inquiere Carlisle — solo que sean….

— Y lo son hace más de miles de siglos que han sido hermanos, Bella aún no estaba en el vientre su madre cuando todo pasó, en cuanto Damen supo de su existencia la buscamos hasta que la encontramos, y la cambiamos. — concluyo Ever.

— Al dejar Damen de reencarnar yo lo seguí haciendo, sin saber nada aunque siempre moría joven igual que Ever — hice una mueca.

— ¿Tus muertes eran como las de Ever? — pregunto Edward ¿Asustado?

Suspire.

— Algunas veces lo eran. Antes de que Damen dejara de reencarnar estuvimos juntos como en 1224 y 1425 incluso mucho antes, después de 1425 reencarne sola varias veces.

— ¿Cómo te llegaste a llamar? — pregunto esta vez Alice.

— Katalin, Cassandra, Sunna, Erzsébet**,** Chloé. Entre otros. — conteste.

— ¿Los niños de la pintura eran ustedes? — preguntó Edward.

— Si, las historias también son las mismas verdaderas, aunque lo más curioso es que no recordamos la mirada de Patrick. — dijo Damen. — Pero llegamos a conocer a Carlisle como Ercasill — El reacciono sorprendido — en 1224 el siempre era algo de Patrick, cuando lo reconocí hoy me tomo por sorpresa. Katalin estaba comprometida con su hijo Alexi ambos se amaban pero un conde enamorado de ella impidió la boda clavándole una daga en el corazón mientras dormía — hice una mueca había odiado esa vida por mi muerte. — En ese entonces yo estaba comprometido con la hija de un zar, llamada Eva, que era Drina, evite la boda cuando conocí a Annett su joven doncella pero fue tarde Annett murió envenenada.

Imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en el muro 1224, apareciendo un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo negro como la noche pero unos hermosos ojos azules protagonizaba la escena, los vampiros se sorprendieron al reconocer la mirada de Carlisle en el junto a él se encontraba una viva imagen de Esme pero mayor con ojos color verde, lo que los sorprendió más, luego apareció el anuncio de mi boda con Alexi, un bello joven de cabellos dorados y rizados, con unos penetrantes ojos verdes, que solo observábamos de lado cuando iba a girar y lograríamos ver su mirada la imagen cambio abruptamente, mostrando está vez un hombre de tez morena y de mirada fría y penetrante como el hielo, causó un escalofrío en mi, una joven de cabellos rubios tal cual rayos de sol estaba dormida en su alcoba, cuando este hombre entro con una daga en la mano, despertándola solo para clavársela directamente en el corazón, llenando las finas pieles que la rodeaban de sangre.

Sus padres y hermano entraron a la habitación para verla muerta solamente con la daga de Cameron en su corazón. Las imágenes siguieron cambiando hasta que apareció Alexi está vez dando muerte a Cameron con su espada, meses después Alexi murió de dolor.

Todos estábamos igual de asombrados ni siquiera yo había logrado ver esas partes de mi vida me estaban tomando por sorpresa, sentí que un brazo rodeaba mis hombros, — era de Edward — me apoye en el cubriendo mi rostro mientras lo sentía trazar suaves círculos en mi espalda con su pulgar.

Las imágenes cambiaron está vez llevándonos a 1425, la misma historia que les habíamos contado a Alice y Edward apareció ante todos, se podía apreciar de nuevo la mirada de Carlisle y Esme pero no la de Patrick — de nuevo —.

Volvió aparecer la mirada fría que me había dado muerte en 1224 era el mi marido Sebastián el que me había alejado de Patrick. Imágenes siguieron pasando pero esta vez solo eran mis vidas y mis muertes. Tan pronto como estábamos en 1425 pasamos a 1504 ahora era Sunna una campesina enamorada de Erik un noble, sus padres habían aceptado nuestra unión pero no _él_ Emerson su primo lejano obsesionado conmigo se había encargado acusarme de bruja haciéndome ser condenada a la hoguera si no dejaba a Erik, está vez el no supo quien fue el culpable de mi muerte solo supo lo que habían dicho de mí pero nunca lo creyó y murió un año después.

1610. Era Erzsébet, una sirvienta, huérfana y pobre, enamorada de Eduárd, el un terrateniente joven, esta vez no estaba Carlisle solo Esme y era su tía, los padres de Eduárd habían muerto hace años el era mayor que yo por 6 años yo solo tenía 16 y estábamos enamorados. _Eméraude_ su tía nos apoyaba pero no lo hacia mi "amigo" Jakob, engañándome que me ayudaría a huir con Eduárd, me condujo directo a mi muerte, me lanzó desde un acantilado de Hungría, para ser encontrada al día siguiente muerta. Nunca supieron quien había sido mi acecino.

Las imagines del dolor de mi Eduárd y su muerte seguían pasando ante nosotros hasta que llegamos a 1763 París, hija de un aristócrata estábamos celebrando mi cumpleaños 16, mientras bailaba con Anthony, un joven inglés de 18 años. Aquí al igual que en mi vida anterior ya no estaba Carlisle solo Esme en ese entonces Elizabeth Evansen, madre viuda de Anthony, Anthony y Chloé, bailaban al ritmo de la música. Anthony y su madre se acababan de mudar a Francia cuando comenzó a cortejarme hasta que pidió mi mano a mi padre y el acepto, para después conocer al "mejor amigo" de mi prometido que había intentado propasarse con la prometida de su amigo y ella al negarse al dejar al amor de su vida murió mientras aceptaba los votos en su boda, un disparo dado por Peter en plena iglesia. Chloé murió en brazos de Anthony, mientras que el falleció seis meses después de haberla perdido.

Las imágenes terminaron para aparecer por último en 1815 como Marie, pero está vez ya no aparecía ni Anthony, ni Esme, ni Carlisle. Algo había alterado las reencarnaciones ya no era como había sido antes.

Ahora era simplemente Marie, una joven que murió a los 18 por la peste mientras huía de Jackson un chico obsesionado por una joven pelinegra de ojos azules y tez clara.

Esa había sido mi ante penúltima reencarnación la siguiente había sido como Nicole Fanning, nacida Houston Texas, hija de un banquero, y comprometida con Steven Campbell en 1915, hasta que morí apuñalada en sus propias mano. Siempre había muerto a causa del mismo hombre con la diferencia de que esta vez quienes me habían atacado no tenían nada que ver con el. Mis vidas terminaron de pasar todos estaban en shock, incluso Damen y Ever había partes que los templo nos habían negado ver y ahora lo hacían.

—

Después de haber visto todo, salimos de los templos Damen decidió mostrarles a los Cullen las ventajas de Summerland, y decidieron explorarlo, aunque en el caso de Alice y Jasper así como Rosalie y Emmett volvieron a los templos ya que esperaban que estos les permitieran ver sus vidas, Esme y Carlisle decidieron explorar más Summerland mientras que Ever y Damen fueron a su prado, Edward decidió quedarse conmigo.

— ¿Estás bien? — Inquirió preocupado.

— Si, tranquilo es solo que estoy sorprendida — acepte. — ¿Te gustaría montar? — Pregunte alegremente mientras cambiaba de tema. El enarco una ceja pero no dijo nada solo sonrió, tomándolo como una buena señal manifesté dos caballos uno negro y uno blanco al igual que nuestra ropa se volvió profesional para montar. Pude ver en su mente que esperaba que caballo huyera de él pero fue todo lo contrario ya que el caballo negro le invitaba a subir a él. Edward me ayudo a subir para después subir al suyo eh iniciar una carrera.

A medio camino paso algo que no esperábamos. Los templos aparecieron delante de nosotros.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella? — pregunto sorprendido.

— Ellos quieren que entres. — dije segura de mi. Sabía que eso significaba había pasado por esto antes.

— Ven conmigo — me rogó.

— No podré entrar, lo que debes ver es solo para ti. Ve te esperare.

Edward bajó del caballo dudando pero finalmente entro mientras que yo aguardaba fuera pérdida aún en mis memorias.

Edward finalmente salió de los templos se veía sorprendido, rápidamente me puse de pie e intente leer su mente pero no pude ver lo que había visto tal parecía que había entrado a la sala del conocimiento privado eran sus memorias las que no podía ver entonces. Me busco con la vista hasta que me encontró y me abrazó fuertemente a su cuerpo, lo sentía respirar contra mi cabello, cuando se separo de mi solo me miro a los ojos y me volvió a abrazar a él, podía sentir temor en su abrazó y a la vez incredibilidad pero no conocía la razón.

— Gracias por haberme traído aquí — dijo antes de volverme a abrazar mientras regresábamos a donde nos esperaban todos, solo que está vez íbamos los dos juntos en su caballo ya que el mío había desaparecido.

_**Cha, cha, cha aquí está el capí espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews, pero bueno que me dice ¿Qué creen que Edward haya visto cuando entro? Así como quien creen que sea el que siempre mata a Bella creó que es muy obvio y que historia se desarrolla rápidamente, pero deben saber que no será todo así aún hay muchos misterios por resolver, pero antes una pregunta me gustaría saber si de verdad le gustaría que siguiera escribiendo o dejara ya simplemente fanfiction, no sé si ustedes me quieren aún como autora, o ya los canse con mis misterios, espero sus comentarios acerca de esto eh estado considerando mucho la idea de dejarlo por que a ustedes no les guste :/**_

_**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS BESOS***_

_**ATT.A**_


End file.
